


Catspaw

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Supercat Week, Tiny bit of Angst, Tumblr: supercatweek, Witchcraft, Witches, supercat, supercat au, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day witch, Cat Grant, lives in National City and spends her days in her antiquarian book store alone. When she begins to fall for the adorable reporter, Kara Danvers, she has to decide whether to cast a love spell or risk losing her powers forever...but Kara has a secret of her own that may change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The last of today’s shipment is almost unpacked and catalogued when the garish blue light fills the front windows of her store. She glares at the sight before bringing her attention back to the task at hand. Cat lifts one of the last packaged books out of the box, slides it out of its protective wrap and flips it over, hums in satisfaction. Poe’s Raven, a first edition in what any collector would consider fine condition, especially for something published so long ago. She rubs her hand along the spine, but only feels the smooth surface under the tips of her fingers. Minimal cracking. Cat smiles, knowing she has the perfect millionaire collector already lined up. It will only take an email to make this sale.

She returns it to it’s safe place before taking a sip of her drink and rolls her eyes again at the holiday lights strung up outside. Christmas. The reason her street, and therefore her book store as well, is lit up like a fireworks display after dark. Curtains of white-blue lights line the streets, daring any passer-by not to be in the Christmas spirit, even when it’s warm enough outside to sport your beachwear. Cat doesn’t have a problem with Christmas, quite the opposite. She enjoys the season of giving, relishes the opportunity to shop for her loved ones and friends, but National City is a far cry from the snowy holiday seasons of Massachusetts where she spent the majority of her younger years.

Her musings are interrupted by the sudden arrival of her furry companion. She strokes her fingers along the back of his head, down his back and feels the stiff vibration of his purr in her fingers. “Ah, Carter, it has been quite boring lately, hasn’t it?” He never opens his eyes, only wiggles a bit to encourage her petting. 

Her business has quite a few dedicated customers, but in this day and age, an email and a shipping box is the closest thing she has to customer interaction. Cat sometimes wonders why she even keeps the storefront, but the thoughts fade away when she remembers the warm afternoons spent people watching on the couch in of the front window. Bare feet tucked underneath her, the dark fitted clothing she prefers to wear is in stark contrast to the startling blonde of her hair and the brightness of her hazel eyes. She turns heads without the use of her magic and to her satisfaction, it doesn’t take much to lure innocent onlookers into taking a quick look inside her quaint bookstore. She craves the company and as of late, she wonders if it would be worth it to leave her extracurricular activities behind and just be a normal person.

Carter’s insistent meowing catches her attention again, so she rises to lock up for the night and retire to her apartment behind her store. “Yes, Carter, time for dinner, for you and me. Maybe tomorrow we’ll have an interesting visitor. I have a feeling about our new neighbor.”

\---------------------------------------------

Kara stumbles out of a cab at a bit past nine. Her lead had fallen through and stranded her on the other side of the city right after dinner. After hailing a cab and fighting traffic all the way back to work and then all the way home, she was ready to call it a night. She retrieves her backpack from the backseat and slings it over her shoulder as she starts up the sidewalk. The bookstore downstairs is dark, not unsurprisingly at this time of night, but it makes her frown anyway. She caught a glimpse of the woman that runs it yesterday and has been intrigued ever since. The older woman stared right through her as if they had known each other forever, all the while, holding a battered book with one hand and running her slim fingers up and down the back of a beautiful Siamese cat sat beside her. The haunting gaze had startled Kara, left her a bit uneasy, but she had hoped all day to get back home in time to stop in and introduce herself. 

She trudges her way up the staircase slowly and when she finally gets to the third floor landing, she stops. Her apartment door is cracked open and light is spilling from inside and she hears…humming? She pushes the door open slowly and freezes when she sees her visitor. She’s older, maybe in her 60’s, with short dark hair, a dusting of grey at her temples and throughout. She has dark, round, tortoise shell glasses balancing on the end of her nose and is weaving throughout her apartment in a flowing red gown, picking through Kara’s things with the tips of her fingers and a smile.

“Excuse me?” Kara says with as much authority as she can muster at this time of night. She’s weary from her long day, only wants to eat and collapse into bed until after the holiday is over. “Ma’am, I think you’re in the wrong apartment. This is 3G.”

“Oh!” the woman exclaims with a hand to her heart, “Bonjour ma chére. Your door was wide open, I was afraid something was wrong, so I let myself in.” She stops in the middle of the room when Kara drops her backpack and her phone on the coffee table. 

“Do you live in this building?” Kara asks, taking timid steps forward towards the seemingly friendly woman.

“Oh, oui…yes, I live right next door, darling. I mean no harm, of course. My name is Katherine, Katherine Grant. What about you, dear?” she asks, moving closer and extending her hand outward in greeting, palm down towards the floor.

“Kara,” she responds, taking the woman’s hand for a brief, friendly squeeze.

“Oh, Kara. What a beautiful name…and a beautiful young woman indeed. It seems you haven’t lived here very long, have you?” 

“Um…no, I haven’t. You said my door was open?” Kara asks, doing a quick inventory in her head of all her belongings. Nothing seems to be out of place, save for a few envelopes askew on her desk by the window. The woman seems harmless, if not a bit eccentric, and Kara relaxes. “Wait, you said you live next door? Are you rehearsing for something at night? It’s just, I keep hearing you repeating something, over and over again.”

“Oh, yes darling. Rehearsing. That sounds lovely. Oui, rehearsing for a fantastic play,” the older woman says as she smiles and twirls lightly in the middle of Kara’s rug. Her smile is wide and carefree and Kara can do nothing but return it with one of her own. 

“Well, Katherine. It’s been lovely to meet you, but I’m very tired, so I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon,” Kara says slowly, doing her best not to offend. She does have to keep living here, best to make friends, eccentric or not.

“Oui! Yes, I should definitely be going my dear, I know how much you young people run around. Have to get your rest…that’s right,” Katherine says as Kara passes her on the way to open the door for her. She takes a moment to swipe Kara’s phone and hides it in her hand in one of the folds of her flowing gown. After a brief glance towards the kitchen and a murmured chant from her lips, she follows behind with a determined walk. She turns in the hallway and gives almost a bow in departure. “My dear Kara, so lovely to meet you, I wish you a Merry Christmas, un Joyeux Noël!” she says and with a final flourish, she is gone. 

Kara clicks the door shut behind her unexpected visitor and shakes her head with a laugh. She locks up…twice, just to be sure, before eating the leftovers she has in the fridge. She collapses into bed shortly after, ready for sleep, and ready to relax and enjoy her first Christmas Eve in National City.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Bonjour mon amour!” 

“Mother.”

“Oui chéri?”

“Mother, you haven’t lived in Paris for over 15 years.”

“Oh, darling. You know what they say, you can take the girl out of Paris…” Katherine trails off as she pilfers Cat’s refrigerator for some sort of breakfast.

Cat rolls her eyes, hops off of her stool at the kitchen counter to retrieve her mother’s favorite croissants from the other side of the cabinet. “Here, mother. I got these for you. Your favorite.”

“My darling, you are wonderful. Merci beaucoup. Mmmm,” the older woman says as she turns the oven on to warm and turns back to the fridge for butter. 

“What has you in such a good mood? You’re never this happy first thing in the morning…have you been up to no good?” Cat asks with a mischievous grin. “Without me, mother? That’s not fair.”

“No mischief, Cat. Well, not much, anyway. I met our adorable new neighbor is all. Young, blonde, very sweet. I’m sure you’ve seen her coming and going, darling. She’s just your type,” she says with an evil smirk.

Her daughter’s face hardens just a bit at her teasing tone. “I don’t have a type, mother. And how exactly did you ‘meet’ her? I don’t believe I saw her come in until after nine p.m. last night.” Cat freezes when she realizes she’s just given herself away.

Katherine rounds the counter to get closer. “Well, her door was wide open so I let myself in, to make sure everything was ok, of course…”

Cat snorts in derision.

“I think I may have picked up her phone by mistake on my way out,” she continues, producing the smart phone from her pocket and sliding it across the marble counter top with the tip of her finger.

“Mother, you don’t have a phone.”

“Oh. My mistake.”

“What exactly are you trying to pull?”

Cat sees the other woman stiffen. Katherine walks back to the oven, retrieves her piping hot croissants from the oven with a flourish of her hand. “I know you’re lonely, Cat,” she begins speaking lowly, all the previous playfulness gone from her voice. “And I know you’ve considered giving up your birthright in the past to quell that loneliness. Since the moment you saw that young woman the first time, I’ve seen that longing in your eyes.” She turns to look her daughter in the eyes. “Witches can’t fall in love, Cat…but you can make sure your affection is returned…or you don’t have to be a witch…you can choose that path.”

“Mother, you’re assuming a lot of things at the moment. Is it the holidays? Are you emotional?” Cat asks, trying to deflect the conversation away from herself. She pauses when she feels a firm grip on her arm. She turns easily in her mother’s grasp.

“I want you to be happy, Cat.”

She’s distracted when she hears the front bell ring. She pulls her arm from her mother’s grasp. “Stay here, please.” She walks through the curtain which separates her kitchen from the counter of her shop. Carter follows quickly, leaping onto the counter, meowing, flicking his tail for attention. “Can I help you?” she calls lightly, only seeing the back of her first Christmas Eve customer.

Kara turns, catches the older woman’s eyes and smiles. “Yes, hello. My name is Kara. I live upstairs…I was wondering if I could borrow your phone. It seems I’ve misplaced mine and I have no water in my apartment,” she laughs. “Every time I turn on the tap, it sounds like jungle music in my pipes.”

Cat smiles tightly, hearing her mother’s quiet, maniacal laugh behind her in her kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gorgeous witch!cat by the fabulous @supergaysupercat. Find her on tumblr for more awesome artwork!

[](http://s925.photobucket.com/user/tmleggett1/media/Mobile%20Uploads/8fd14c2a-e47d-466d-9050-06ba58ac834e.jpg.html)

“Kara,” she says, giving the young woman a thorough once over, “it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Cat, Cat Grant.” She holds her hand out much like her mother did just the night before, palm facing down, as though the delicate bones of her hand are waiting for a welcoming kiss. Kara takes it softly between her fingers with a tilt of her head.

“Grant? Are you related to the woman who lives upstairs? Katherine?” 

Cat does her best to reign in her frown, settling on a disinterested hum instead. “Hmm. Yes, Katherine is my mother. I hope she didn’t give you any trouble, she’s a bit…pushy.” She smirks when she hears the haughty scoff from behind her, causing Kara to startle a bit when she realizes Cat is not alone. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt your breakfast.”

“Oh, that’s quite alright darling. I believe I may have what you’re looking for, if you’ll wait just a moment.” Cat disappears behind the flowing curtain which separates her store from the rest of her home, but is back just a moment later with Kara’s phone in her hand. “Someone dropped this by this morning. Is it yours?” she asks innocently.

“Oh, thank god,” she says as she reaches for the phone. “I can’t thank you enough. I don’t have all my contacts backed up.”

Cat smiles softly and comes to rest behind the counter, runs her fingers down Carter’s back, causing him to purr and flick his tail excitedly. She takes another moment to assess her visitor while Kara is slipping her phone in her bag. Her mother was right about something. Kara Danvers is absolutely gorgeous. Cat inwardly scolds herself for ogling the young woman before replying, “You’re very welcome. Can I interest you in a cup of coffee? I have a feeling today is going to be quite boring for Carter and I, what with the holiday and all.”

“Oh. I’d love to, but I have an appointment…” Kara trails off, her eyes drawn to the shocking blue eyes of the Siamese cat sitting atop the wooden counter. It’s almost as though he’s looking straight through her and she can’t break his gaze. A tilt of his head brings her back to the present and she glances quickly back to the sparkling hazel eyes of her host. “He’s beautiful. Um, maybe just one cup?”

“Excellent,” Cat replies in a purr of her own. “Make yourself comfortable, Kara. I’ll just be a moment.” She’s gone behind that flowing curtain again before Kara can blink and she’s left staring at the empty counter top where the intriguing cat just sat.

“Where did he go?” she murmurs to herself, glancing around the store. It’s filled with beautiful antique shelving and end tables, filled with even more gorgeous books of every sort and size imaginable. Hauntingly dark paintings adorn the walls and she imagines this might be the most wonderful and romantic place on earth to spend your days curled up with a well-worn book in your hands. She settles on the soft, leather couch in the front window. The streets are completely empty at this time of morning on a warm Christmas Eve and she almost hates that she has to venture away from her comfy apartment and this wonderful store just to try and track down some contact info on a source that she should’ve already had. 

Before she even realizes she’s not alone, Cat is setting down two cups of steaming coffee on the low table in front of her. Kara looks up to thank her host, freezing when the streams of sunlight coming through the window illuminate her slim figure. She’s dressed in all black, but the sparkling gems on the choker around her neck and the bare feet give her an ethereal appearance which Kara thinks may haunt her for days. She’s saved from her stupor when Carter jumps into her lap, purring loudly when she scratches between his ears. He rubs his head against her chest in adoration and she chuckles.

Cat smiles and settles into the plush, red velvet chair beside the couch. It’s oversized for a woman of her stature, but Cat has always loved the way it envelopes her, makes her feel safe and at home no matter what her mood. “He likes you,” she says in amazement. She’s never seen her familiar warm up to anyone, much less so quickly. With a few final snuggles to his new best friend and a quick hop, Carter is settled upon the plush surface beside Cat and she lifts her hand to welcome him back.

“I guess he does,” Kara chuckles. “Cat, your store…it’s so beautiful. I can’t wait to spend some time here browsing what you have.” Kara reaches for her cup, lifts it to her lips to take a sip. She can’t tear her eyes away from the older woman. She’s such a startling vision, curled into that plush red chair, her bare feet tucked underneath her. 

“I can’t wait either,” Cat murmurs with a grin. There’s something about the young woman that she just can’t put her finger on, something…different. “I’m not glad you lost your phone, but I’m glad you had a reason to stop in. Tell me about yourself. What do you do?” Cat asks, lifting her own cup to her lips, shifting herself so that she’s leaning on the arm of the chair closest to where Kara sits, crossing one leg over the other with a grace Kara only dreams of.

“I’m a reporter. Um, junior reporter, actually, for the Tribune.”

Cat hums once again. “Hmmm. That sounds exciting. Are you new to National City? I noticed when you moved in last month.”

“Yes, I moved here at the end of November. I grew up in Midvale, just up the coast from here.” Kara stops, Carter is staring at her again…she doesn’t have much experience with the feline variety, but seriously, it’s a house pet, right? Not a therapist?

Cat knows that she doesn’t have much time left with her beautiful neighbor this morning, so she uses the opportunity to make sure she sees Kara again, very soon. “Well, I’m so glad that you did. This area is so lovely, any time of year. In fact, if you don’t have plans tonight, you should come by the Zodiac for a drink. It’s a club not far from here. They have lovely live music and a wonderful blend of people.”

“I…well, I do have plans, but maybe I can stop by afterwards. It would be great to meet more people in the area…” Kara leaves the response hanging. There is seriously something entrancing about this cat. It’s staring at her like she’s dinner and it’s a bit unnerving. “Thank you for the coffee, but I really need to get across town.” Kara stands regretfully. Cat hums in agreement before she stands as well and follows her towards the door. She turns to say one last goodbye when Carter uses the bookshelf by the door to his advantage and lands lithely upon her right shoulder, meowing lowly and giving her another one of those adoring rubs of his head. She’s startled only for a moment before returning his affection with some of her own. “I guess he does like me,” she laughs. “Um, should I lift him off or…”

Cat chuckles again before sauntering close to the young woman, toe to toe, to urge him to relocate to her own shoulder. Kara is suddenly overwhelmed with her proximity to the older woman, her eyes are dark and her perfume surrounds her and she can’t keep her eyes from dropping to her lips…those now smirking lips. Carter gives one last meow before he settles quickly into his favorite position on Cat’s shoulder and she reluctantly takes a small step back away from Kara. “I hope you can make it tonight, Kara. I’d love to get to know you better.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Look, Kara, I just don’t think the Zodiac is the kind of place a girl like you would like, that’s all. I mean, you barely know this woman and now you’re going out of your way on Christmas Eve to meet her? Doesn’t that seem a little…desperate?”

Kara seethes, turns quickly and thumps a finger in the middle of Max’s chest. “Max. I didn’t ask for your opinion and I didn’t invite you to come along. Our arrangement for this evening is done.”

Max grinds his teeth together, “Fine, but I’m going with you. You don’t know what kind of place you’re walking into.”

Kara stares incredulously before yanking him close by the lapels of his jacket. “I think we both know I can take care of myself, Max,” she practically growls.

___________________________________

The Zodiac is a pleasant mixture of dark and light, beautiful antique fixtures on the walls and plush chairs and couches for its guests dot the room, making it most inviting for casual conversations or a romantic evening out. Cat is settled in her spot in the back corner, just far enough away from the small stage so that the music isn’t overbearing, but in a prime location to spot the comings and goings of the other patrons. She spots her mother flowing gracefully down the curved staircase, having already made her rounds upstairs to catch up on any exciting gossip within their small community. 

Katherine spies Cat in her usual corner and makes a beeline for her table, bound and determined to pull her beautiful daughter out of her seclusion. “Cat, my love, you must try and mingle more. What is the point of coming out if you just hide yourself in this dark corner?”

“I’m a witch, mother. I like dark corners,” Cat says dryly with a roll of her eyes. 

“Mon dieu,” Katherine huffs out impatiently. “You mustn’t lock yourself away, ma chére.

“I’m not locking myself away, I’m here, aren’t I? Even when I don’t want to be, by the way. I’d much rather be curled up at home on Christmas Eve.” Cat sniffs as she takes another sip of her drink. She knows her mother wants the best for her, but still. The only reason she was here was for the slim possibility that Kara might stop by and the thought alone makes her smile. “Mother, I appreciate it. I really do, but please, just leave me be. Where is your little sweater loving minion? Shouldn’t you be mentoring him? Prancing around with your arm candy?” she ends with a smirk.

“He is not my arm candy, darling. I’ve told you a dozen times, that boy is gayer than a picnic basket.”

“No gay man wears cardigans like that, Mother.” 

“He says it’s the style, darling. He is rather young after all, how are we to know what’s popular with the young ones?” Katherine asks. 

“Hhmph. I didn’t know Mister Rogers was all the rage,” Cat snarks, freezing when she lifts her eyes from her drink to spot Kara making her way across the dimly lit space. Kara sees her and smiles and Cat can’t help but let a small smile of her own break free, until that is, she sees who is following along behind her. 

Her mother notices the change of expression immediately and for a moment could have sworn that she saw her daughter’s eyes spark a flash of red. Katherine looks over to see a dark haired man trailing behind her lovely young neighbor. “Who is he, dear?” she asks softly.

Cat doesn’t have the time to respond before he is close enough to hear. She stands and reaches for Kara’s hand, pulls her close and places a soft kiss upon the blushing woman’s cheek. “I’m so glad you could make it,” she murmurs. 

Their moment is interrupted. “Well, well. Cat Grant. I didn’t think you would ever cross my path again,” Max almost sneers, eyeing Kara’s hand which is still held lightly in Cat’s. 

“Maxwell,” she responds, hoping that the shock of seeing him has left her face and in its place is only utter boredom.

“You two know each other?” Kara asks in disbelief, still reeling from the feeling of soft skin between her fingers and even softer lips upon her cheek. 

“Yes, Maxwell and I met when I was attending Wellesley.”

He looks unbearably smug when he adds, “We even dated for a bit.” Cat growls in disgust.

“Oh my, I do remember hearing about you darling!” Katherine pipes in, her boisterous voice drawing the attention of a few people around them. She’s out of her seat and rounding on him in an instant. “Were you the one who claimed he was a warlock in search of his other half? The powerful witch who could help him reach his full potential?” Cat’s eyes go round in shock, but her mother is on a roll. “Oh, honey. Those Massachusetts winters must have taken a toll on you. Was it your studies? Just too much pressure on the old noggin, am I right? I hope you wrote up some of the things you told my Catherine, darling, they’ve kept us entertained for years!”

Kara lets out a strangled giggle and Cat is helpless to follow, leaning lightly against each other as they watch Max’s face become redder and the veins bulge comically on his forehead. The people around them have started laughing as well. “Ladies, Merry Christmas,” he sneers before turning on his heel and stalking across the club.

“Wait!” Cat hears her mother calling lightly after the fuming man as she weaves her way through tables to follow him. “I could help you put these things into words, Maxwell! We could be the next J. K. Rowling! I’ve always wanted a theme park!”

Kara smiles brightly at the woman beside her. “I officially love your mother.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cat has had so many lovely Christmas Eve memories in her lifetime. She has had the white Christmases that songs are written about in her childhood in the northeast. She’s had her toes buried in the snow white sand of a Caribbean beach with Christmas songs playing on steel drums. Although at this moment, she can’t think of a single Christmas Eve more enjoyable than the time spent tonight with her beautiful young neighbor. They’ve sat in their cozy corner talking about everything under the sun. They’ve enjoyed the special holiday drinks of the club, laughed at the antics of the most eclectic band Kara has ever heard and hosted Katherine whenever she made the rounds by their table, stopping to share the latest gossip from upstairs or to introduce someone she just befriended at the bar.

“Kara, darling, this is my dear friend, Winn. I’m sure you’ve heard some of his lovely singing tonight,” Katherine says pulling the smiling young man over to the table. He’s about her height, very handsome and sporting a red bowtie that matches the red presents adorning his festive Christmas sweater.

Winn takes her hand gallantly and places a kiss upon her knuckles, cutting his eyes over to Cat’s face to see her reaction. He gets a glare that makes him positively giddy. “Kara, it’s a pleasure. I hear you’re lucky enough to live in the same building with the beautiful Grant women. It’s like you’ve won the lottery,” he smirks, reaching an arm around Katherine and planting a sloppy kiss upon her cheek. She giggles like a school girl and swats him away playfully.

“Now, you stop that, Winn. You’re going to make all the bachelors think I’m taken with a pretty young thing like you fawning over me.” Cat rolls her eyes dramatically, making Kara almost snort into her drink. 

The two of them are gone again in a flash, weaving their way in and out of the candlelit tables, Winn pulling Katherine onto the tiny dancefloor for a few twirls before he hops back onto the stage to take his place at the microphone. It’s only a moment before another classic sounds throughout the club. “He has a beautiful voice,” Kara says softly, leaning towards her companion so she can be heard. 

“Mmm. Yes, he is good for some things, I guess,” Cat chuckles.

“Oh, you don’t like Winn?”

Cat glares again when he makes a show of pointing to their table during the song, but tries to reign in her annoyance at his teasing. “No, he’s fine, he’s just a big flirt.”

“Oh! Oh, I was sure he was gay with fashion sense like that,” Kara says with a confused smile.

Cat chuckles again, “Yes, that’s what people keep telling me. Enough about Winthrop, you were about to tell me how you know Maxwell.”

Kara lets out what can only be described as a grimace. “Max, yes. Well, one of my first assignments was to interview one of his top research scientists for some new technology that he had developed at Lord Tech. Um…there was an explosion while I was there and Max and I ended up stuck together for a while before the rescue crews arrived. We talked and came to kind of a weird agreement…I agreed to be his plus one when he needs it and he gives me exclusives on his new technology before it hits the magazines.” Kara always feels bad lying about this part, but revealing her true connection to Maxwell Lord is not an option. “It’s absolutely strictly platonic though,” Kara blurts in frustration. “Max is kind of an ass.”

“Definitely,” Cat agrees readily. “I was more than surprised to see him with someone like you,” she says as she takes another sip of her martini. Her disdain at seeing her former classmate had dissipated quickly after her mother’s rescue and she had promised herself to repay her with a lifetime supply of croissants and espresso.

“Someone like me?” Kara asks slyly, biting at the bottom of her lip, wondering how on earth someone as beautiful and sophisticated as Cat could possible enjoy her company.

Cat gives her a wicked smirk before leaning ever closer to the edge of her chair, resting her chin upon her fist, bringing her within inches of that gorgeous face. “Someone as nice, as intelligent,” she stops, brings her fingers to lift one stray strand of blond hair behind Kara’s ear. She hears her sharp intake of breath and gives her the resolve to keep going, “someone as kind, and as beautiful. Maxwell Lord doesn’t deserve you on his arm. I’m not sure anyone does,” she says lightly, leaning back in her chair again. 

Kara is just about to respond when Katherine bounds back to their table, Winn in tow. “My lovelies, it’s getting close to midnight and my darling Winn has offered to walk us home. Would the two of you like to come along?”

With a quick nod of agreement between them, Cat and Kara gather their things and they make their way out of the club. As soon as they reach the street, Kara offers her arm, to which Cat happily clings with both hands. Katherine and Winn lag behind, walking through the streets of their neighborhood with only a murmur between them, Katherine giving her young protégé a few hints on the way for a few parlor tricks. One by one, with a flick of his hand, the street lamps go dark behind them, leaving them giggling in the low light of the moon, trying their best not to disturb the two women walking in front of them, lost in each other. 

\---------------------------------------------

Winn bids them all a happy Christmas outside their building, even Cat, who hugs him tightly and places a light kiss upon his cheek. Katherine bids them both goodnight and disappears up the stairs, leaving them in the dim light of the few remaining street lamps. “Come in?” Cat asks softly. “I’ll make us some tea.”

Kara nods happily and follows behind the older woman as she ducks inside the book store, locking the door behind them and leading Kara with warm fingers to the back where the curtain separates her living space from her quaint business. Carter finds his new friend immediately, meowing loudly at her feet and rubbing himself languidly around her legs. She bends down to run her fingers along his back and he purrs so loudly Cat can hear him from her kitchen. 

“He’s never warmed up to someone like this,” she says with a smile. “He usually stalks people from the top of bookshelves.”

“That can’t be good for business,” Kara jokes from her crouched position on the floor. She rises to settle on the plush couch to her right and Carter immediately jumps into her lap, leans heavily on her chest, then flips onto his back to bat at her hands. Kara laughs, trying to stay conscious of Cat’s position in the kitchen, lest she see that Carter’s ambitious claws are bouncing off of her skin with no effect. When she senses the woman coming close, she settles her hands onto his chest and stomach to rub softly, putting him into a purring coma.

“Seriously. He has never let anyone touch him like that, you must be magic,” Cat says wistfully, resting one of her own hands on the young woman’s shoulder. Kara startles a bit at the touch, but when Cat goes to remove her hand, it’s trapped under one of Kara’s own, holding it there as she looks over her shoulder with a soft smile. 

The teapot whistles in the kitchen, breaking them from their moment. It catches Carter’s attention as well and he jumps to the coffee table and then the armchair to settle in a comfortable crouch. Cat returns quickly with a tray and after a moment they are lost in conversation again, talking of Kara’s family and Cat’s bookstore and anything in between.

They’ve finished their tea when Kara stifles a yawn, “I’m so sorry. It’s been a long day. I should let you get some sleep.” She’s out of her seat in a moment, gathering the cups and tray to take to the kitchen. 

Cat lets her go, content to see her lovely companion home after such a wonderful evening together. Maybe she will see her again soon…or maybe not. Her insecurity hits her, as it always does with these types of things. How could someone ever be drawn to her, be drawn to her lifestyle when she has so many secrets…she looks to Carter, sitting primly on top of her favorite armchair. She knows that with just a few moments she could have the young woman all to herself. She would be hers, entranced without a thought. She’s done it in the past to hold on to lovers, to have the companionship that every witch craves…but the thought of trying it with Kara, it sends a shiver down her spine and leaves her feeling sick. 

No. Any relationship with Kara will be without the touch of magic.

“Cat?” Kara asks, for what Cat figures is at least the second time. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” she says, reaching for Kara’s hands lightly. “Yes, darling. I’m sorry. I was lost in thought and it has been a long day. Let me walk you out.” Cat has just unlocked the front door when Kara reaches a hand out to circle her arm. “Cat.” She turns, sees Kara’s face lit in the dim light from the streetlamps outside, “I don’t know what it is about you,” she says in almost a whisper. “Since the first moment I saw you, I’ve hardly been able to think of anything else.” Kara lifts her other hand, tracing the curve of Cat’s face, watching her eyelids flutter shut with the motion. “It’s not just me, is it?” she asks uncertainly.

Cat’s eyes pop open at the question, the light from outside glinting off of them and Kara wonders how they can be so green and so gold at the same time. “No. No, it’s not just you,” Cat smiles softly before dropping her eyes a bit, “but there are lots of things we don’t know about each other.” The brightness that had sprung to Kara’s eyes darkens a bit at that and she drops her head. She brings a single finger to draw the young woman’s chin back up. “We have plenty of time to learn though, Kara. I’m not going anywhere.”

Kara nods lightly, her lips unable to stop from stretching into a smile. She takes a small step forward to bring her lips to Cat’s cheek in a soft kiss, much like the woman had greeted her earlier that night in the club. Their lips are only inches away when Kara breathes out another question, “Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow? To wish you a proper Merry Christmas, of course.”

Cat is losing all resolve to take things slowly with those tempting lips so close to her own, “I’d love that, if you’re free,” she says just as she brings them a tiny bit closer. They have both closed their eyes in anticipation when they are interrupted by the troubled meowing of Carter in the front windowsill. They jump apart slightly, but Kara doesn’t let go of her arm as they both turn to find him hissing into the darkness outside, back arched into sharp bow. “Carter, shush, my love. There’s nothing there,” Cat says, patting the arm of the chair to coax him away from his perch. 

“Maybe he just got spooked,” Kara says, moving closer and rubbing the spot between his ears alongside Cat.

“Maybe…” Cat trails off. Carter does not react like this unless there’s a threatening presence in the area and she has a feeling she knows exactly who it is. “Or maybe he’s just seeing something we can’t.”

\-------------------------------------------

Across the street, Max steps back further into the shadows of the surrounding buildings. He sees the two women searching the area for anything out of the ordinary through the window and knows that he needs to be on his way before Cat gets inquisitive enough to step outside. She would feel his presence in a heartbeat if that happened. He had almost lost control when he ventured close enough to see the two women so close together. He figures he owes that damn cat for interrupting them and reminding him to back off for the time being. 

Yes. He’ll back off for tonight, but he’ll pay Cat a visit soon. She’s obviously put on a spell on what he considers his prized possession and he wants to know how.

If he can’t have Kara Danvers, no one will.


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas morning in National City brings bright sunshine through her windows, which in turn brings a wide smile to Kara’s face as she stretches and flings the covers off of her lower half to absorb more of the warm, rejuvenating light. It’s mid-morning already, making her sigh when she glances at her phone to see that her sister is already texting her to find out when she’ll be home for lunch. She turned her alarm off when she finally fell into bed late last night, determined to sleep in on this holiday morning.

Kara is lost in her thoughts from the previous night for a while…silky blonde hair, the most beautiful hazel eyes, that soft mischievous smile. How can Cat be so beautiful and so intriguing and so delightful all at the same time? She has never felt the way this one, slight woman has made her feel and after such a short amount of time. Has it really only been a little over 24 hours since they’d met? 

Kara only wants to be in her presence more…to do everything she can to bring out that sly smile or those sparkling eyes again and again. 

She startles a bit when the humming from next door begins, but it’s not the strange repetitive tones she’s become accustomed to…it’s ‘jingle bells’ and she laughs out loud at the sound, remembering the festive nature of the woman who she shares walls with. It’s a bit weird, she thinks. To share walls with the mother of the woman you’re enamored with…but Kara finds anything to do with Cat to be endearing and wouldn’t want it any other way.

Only half an hour later, she’s walking down the stairs to leave for her family Christmas lunch when she sees Winn arriving in a flourish on the corner. He’s dressed smartly in another bow-tie, this time with matching suspenders and a crisp, pale blue button-down. His arms are full of gorgeously wrapped presents and when he sees her, his smile widens to an almost impossible point.

“Kara! Happy Christmas, beautiful!” he says as he leans one shoulder towards her, offering side kisses to avoid toppling his sparkling pile of gifts.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Winn. Looks like you are definitely a holiday shopper,” she says slyly.

“You are right about that, sweetie. I only wish I’d have met you sooner. There are so many things that you could make even more fabulous,” he says, his eyes sweeping down her figure in a way that makes her blush, even though his intentions are playful.

“Winnifred, are you harassing my new neighbor?” Kara and Winn both startle when they hear Cat’s voice from the doorway of her shop. She’s leaning lightly upon the side of the door, dressed in the dark clothing Kara has to come expect, but with a dark red, chunky necklace around her neck, her fingers playing idly with the largest stone at the crest...and barefoot, of course.

Winn’s eyes crinkle in mirth. “No, Catherine. I was just wishing Kara a Merry Christmas.” He faux tip-toes past her in the doorway, giving Kara a blinding, toothy smile over Cat’s shoulder as he comically retreats behind her.

“Merry Christmas,” Kara says, boldly stepping into Cat’s personal space, placing her hand upon her right hip. Cat warms instantly to the touch, much like her namesake.

“Merry Christmas to you too, darling,” she says, placing a chaste kiss upon her cheek. The air between them warms instantly and Kara longs for the moments like she had last night when Cat was hers and hers alone, no family and no friends and no holidays to get in the way of their time together.

She lingers in the warmth of Cat’s presence, leans her head against the doorframe above her. “I’m...um,” she shakes her head lightly with a smile. “I’m going to have Christmas lunch with my family. Maybe I’ll see you tonight when I get back?” 

Cat smiles wide at the thought. “Mmm, yes. I would love it if you stopped by on your way home. I hope you have a wonderful day,” she says softly, leaning to press a soft kiss to Kara’s other cheek.

Kara freezes until she feels Cat pulling back, then exhales sharply. “You are positively addictive,” she says in a rush of breath. 

The older woman smiles brightly. “I’m sort of glad.”

“Of course you are.” 

\-------------------------------------------

“Joyeux Noël, mes amours!” Katherine says excitedly, sweeping through the door in her deep red dress, the arms of it flowing around her. “My, it is a wonderfully, humid Christmas morning,” she says as she sets her dishes upon the counter. Winn is behind her in an instant, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting kisses upon her cheeks. Their raucous laughter might normally annoy Cat, but today, her good mood is impenetrable.

“Merry Christmas, Mother,” Cat says, turning from her place at her stove and her simmering pots. “It is a California Christmas, humidity and palm trees and all,” she says with an all-knowing smile.

“Oui, darling, I know it’s California, believe me.” Katherine collapses back on the couch while Winn continues to arrange the presents in a festive tower on the coffee table. Cat has a simple, gold wire tree in the front window of the store, but decided against it in her apartment. The abstract look blends well with the eclectic furniture in the shop and Carter doesn’t give it a second glance like he would a real tree. “Is our Kara coming by for Christmas today?” Katherine asks with an innocent tone, meeting Winn’s eyes for a not-so-secret smile between the two of them.

Cat glares at both of them for a second. “You just missed her. She’s going to her family’s for lunch.”

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that I missed her. She’s such a delight, darling, and the two of you seemed very cozy last night…” she trails off in a teasing tone. Another glare comes her way. “Oh, come on, Cat. You can’t deny it. You’ve only just met and both of you have the eyes for each other…oh, what do you young people call the eyes, Winn? With the hearts and such?”

“I think you mean ‘heart eyes’,” he says seriously from the opposite couch, where he and Carter sit side-by-side. Cat does a double-take when she sees the matching red bow-tie around Carter’s neck. She looks at Winn in disbelief, but he only smiles in return, even wider when Carter gives a happy flick of his tail.

Cat rounds the corner to stand in front of them, “I’m not denying anything. Kara and I had a wonderful time last night and yes, she is delightful and I can’t wait to get to know her better.”

The two of them are on the edge of their seats in excitement at her confession, Katherine literally rubbing her hands together as though she’s plotting a great caper. 

“But,” Cat says sharply, “there will be no interference from the two of you and absolutely, no magic.”

They visibly deflate. “But, darling…”

“No. Magic.”  
\---------------------------------------------

The sun is just beginning to set when Cat bids farewell to her Christmas guests. The muted oranges and pinks of the sunset are streaming in her front shop window and all is quiet both inside and on the surrounding streets. They had a wonderful day of food and laughter, but Cat is ready for the quiet once again and if she’s lucky, maybe a visit from her new favorite person. 

She’s just picked up her cup of tea to bring to her chair in the window when she hears a rap on the door. Her heart thumps in her chest and the smile comes unbidden to her face thinking Kara has stopped by on her way home, but when she turns, the first thing she sees is Carter atop the shelf by the door, his back arched sharply and his tail straight up. He is meowing low and dangerous, just like the night before and she sighs. It’s not Kara, and unfortunately she has a feeling she knows exactly who’s outside her door.

She yanks it open to greet her unwelcome guest. “Maxwell, we’re closed,” she says stiffly, before attempting to slam the door in his face. His hand stops her though and she fixes him with the most annoyed expression she can muster. 

“C’mon, Cat. It’s Christmas. I thought we could catch up, talk about old times,” he says with a sickly grin.

“You’re right, Max, it is Christmas, which is why we’re closed and there is absolutely nothing on earth that I would want to reminisce about with the likes of you.” Her face is hard as stone, eyes are flashing with anger and she almost hopes that he pushes her so that she can rip him to shreds.

“Fine, fine,” he says, hands up in a placating gesture. “I know I shouldn’t have stopped by unannounced and maybe there’s nothing to reminisce about…but I have questions, Cat,” his eyes have turned hard as well. He glances down to Cat’s feet when he hears the hissing. “You want to call him off?” he asks, pointing at Carter’s aggravated display.

“It’s his home and you’re not coming in.” Cat crosses her arms in defiance and says it simply enough, but there’s a flash of red in her eyes that anyone who didn’t know what to look for might have missed. “What questions could you possibly have for me?”

“Kara Danvers,” he says simply. “I want to know how you’ve done it. I know you’ve cast one of your spells on her.”

“I’ve done no such thing,” she hisses angrily.

“Oh, come off it, Cat. She just met you yesterday and the two of you are all over each other.”

“There is a little thing called ‘attraction’, Max. Look it up, you’ve probably never been on the receiving end of it.”

His eyes are hard again and the vein on his forehead is starting to bulge, much like it was the previous night when he was embarrassed in the club. “I don’t have time for this. You’ve somehow gotten past her… unique physiology and I need to know how. This affects all of our kind, Cat. Kara Danvers is the answer I’ve been searching for.”

“Look, Maxwell. I don’t owe you any explanations. I don’t even owe you a fleeting glance, but I can tell you right now, I haven’t cast a spell on Kara. And what unique physiology are you talking about? You’re making absolutely no sense,” Cat shakes her head in confusion and aggravation, wanting this strange encounter to be over and done with.

He laughs lightly. “You don’t know,” he says, wonder in his voice. “You don’t know and yet you’ve still managed a way.”

Cat’s eyes are drawn behind him when her mother exits the front doors of the apartment building. “Oh, hello again, dear. Marcus, was it?” Katherine asks with a smirk. She doesn’t give him time to respond before she’s side-stepped him to enter in the doorway. Laying a quick kiss upon her daughter’s cheek, “Cat, darling, I forgot the lovely book you gave me.” She turns behind her to lay one hand upon Cat’s opposite shoulder in a protective gesture, “Is something the matter, dear? Is Milo bothering you?” Cat can almost feel the predatory gaze that her mother is throwing Max’s way and decides to match it one of her own.

“Not at all, mother. Max was just leaving…and never coming back,” she says with finality, her eyes flashing briefly once again.

“Look…” he tries to speak.

“Oh, honey. Is it that you don’t understand? Or are you just a glutton for punishment?” Katherine asks, her mouth in a hard line, all of her playfulness is gone and her eyes have gone dark in her protective stance.

A flash of fire in those dark eyes is all it takes to have him backing up, hands back up to show his willingness to leave. “This isn’t over, Cat,” is all he says as he turns and quickly walks away. 

Cat shuts the door with a quiet click of the lock and turns to face her mother.

“Well,” Katherine says with an evil smile, “He’s going to be a lot of fun.”


	5. Chapter 5

“The fact that you can eat all of that and not gain a pound makes me hate you beyond belief,” Kara hears from the couch opposite her. She’s sitting cross-legged on the end of the plush couch, holding an almost empty pie plate in her hand, fork poised to stab one of the last remaining bites. 

She throws a smirk towards her foster sister, “You love me. It must suck to be human,” she laughs towards Alex.

Alex rolls her eyes skyward and tosses a pillow in her sister’s direction. “No, I hate you, because I’ll have to run extra miles every day this coming week to make up for one piece of ‘the best dessert in the galaxy’ while you sit there and stuff your face with a whole pie.”

“Now, now, Alex. Kara has paid her dues. She more than deserves to be able to enjoy her favorite dessert without guilt,” Eliza says as she sits down beside her daughter, wrapping an affectionate arm around her shoulders and pulling her stubborn daughter into a one-armed hug. “And, now that we have her in a sugar coma, we can grill her on why she’s been smiling non-stop since she arrived this morning.”

“Ooh! Yes, grill the bottomless pit,” Alex says, grabbing her warming beer from the coffee table. “Get her, mom. I even saw her eat brussel sprouts. Something’s up.”

Kara stuffs the last bite of chocolate pecan pie in her mouth, hoping to stall the inquisition as long as possible. She chews and chews, prolonging the inevitable, but enjoys the tortured looks on their faces as long as possible. When her foster mother finally raises an eyebrow at her stalling technique, she relents and swallows, “I may…have met someone.”

She longs to cover her ears when they both squeal in delight at her declaration. She sets her empty plate on the table and takes a sip of her cooling cup of coffee. 

“Well? Out with it, dork! Who is she? Or he? Don’t want to exclude anyone…” Alex smiles, knowing her younger sister’s crushes have ranged far and wide over her years on this planet. Eliza squeezes her knee in acknowledgment. Since the first day this precious girl landed in their laps, they all have been devoted to nurturing her every whim on this planet. Eliza is so glad that her own flesh-and-blood has welcomed Kara into their home without even a question and they have been inseparable ever since.

“Um…it’s a she, her name is Cat. And, well, we just met yesterday…but, wow, it feels like I’ve known her a lifetime.” She finishes with such conviction that both mother and daughter take a moment to glance at each other knowingly.

“How did you meet her, sweetheart?” Eliza asks softly.

Kara meets her eyes, recognizes the sincerity there that she misses every day in her life away from this home she has in Midvale. “She owns a bookstore which takes up the bottom floor of my apartment building. She specializes in rare and antique works and it’s so lovely, Eliza. I can’t wait for you to visit. You will fall in love with it, I know.” She’s gushing, she knows, but everything out of her mouth is true. Her foster mother is a scientist by trade, but her love of classic books is one of the most interesting things about her. She was introduced to this world in a loving home full of nights of reading.

“Tell me more, Kara,” Eliza says with a smile. “What is she like?”

Kara smiles uncontrollably. “She’s beautiful. God, she’s so beautiful. Blonde hair and green eyes that sparkle. And her voice is just so soft and so sweet. I could listen to her for hours on end. She has a cat named Carter, who may be the sweetest animal on earth and her mother, Katherine, she lives right next door to me. She’s so quirky and silly,” she giggles at the end, unable to think of anything but Katherine’s lovely antics. “Cat, she’s a good bit older than me. Well, earth years anyway, but it doesn’t matter at all when we talk. We get lost in conversation and it's like we've known each other for years.”

Alex looks away, then down into her lap as her sister gushes. She’s heard her sister talk about crushes before, boyfriends and girlfriends alike. Kara has always been so bubbly and so attractive, that it’s almost impossible for her to go long without a suitor. The way she’s talking now though is different. There’s a reverence in her voice that has never been there before and she can’t wait to meet the woman who has enamored the most powerful girl on the planet…even if no one knows it.

Alex is broken from her revelry by Eliza. “She sounds wonderful, Kara. I’m so happy the two of you have met.”

“Yes, Kara. Let me know when I can swing by National City to put the fear of God into her, ok?” Alex says distractedly, sipping her beer and looking out the window.

Kara is horrified. “You will do no such thing, Alex Danvers. I just met her. No shovel talk for you.”

Alex gives her a stern look and a raised eyebrow in response. “You think I’m going to let my baby sister get involved with some hot, older, antique bookstore owner without some kind of discussion? Oh, Kara, you are in for a world of hurt.”

“I will, literally, drop you in the middle of the ocean. No one will find your body besides the sharks, Alex,” Kara says sternly, willing her smile to stay hidden. She knows her sister. She knows that she will do anything and everything to protect her, including threatening any unknown force. But she also knows that her sister is just as much of a romantic as she is and the way she’s described Cat definitely qualifies.

“Ok, fine,” Alex acquiesces with a grimace. “But she better have every book I have on my wish list in stock, first edition and signed, or all hell is about to break loose.”

“I’m sure she does,” Kara says smugly, taking a final lick off of her fork and settling back into the comfortable couch with thoughts that immediately stray to a red velvet chair and the lithe woman who frequents it.

\------------------------------------------------

Kara takes her time making her way back to National City. She swoops lower than she normally chances and smiles at the scattering of multi-colored Christmas lights covering the houses spread out below her. The lights twinkle like stars and she wonders if one day she will be able to share her unique view of the earth with someone special…someone who can know everything about her. 

She slows as she approaches the lights of the city, cautious of brightly lit areas and other aircraft, but all seems to be quiet tonight. She spies the giant, lit Christmas tree in the city center and as she shoots by overhead, she can hear the people below singing a carol, their voices mingling in with the laughter of the children on the highly popular ice skating rink. She giggles remembering Katherine’s mentions of it the night before, ‘Ice skating in southern California…next, they’ll be building igloos in Hawaii!’.

Kara hears his voice as she approaches, making her falter and almost take out an antenna, but she draws back quickly, gliding silently down to the ground in the alleyway across from her apartment building, where she lands with a soft thump. She needs to scope out her own roof, but just hasn’t had the time. She knows though that this alley is hidden from both the sides and the street and has an entrance from the back, so walking out on to her street is a common thing. 

She steps lightly to the edge of the building staying out of the light of the street lamps of her own street, until she can spy that familiar figure standing in front of her building…it’s Max, and he’s talking to Cat, until Katherine comes into view. It only takes a few words and seconds for him to turn and flee. She hears everything, but she doesn’t understand Max’s context. He thinks Cat has…cast a spell?

\-----------------------------------------------

It’s only been a handful of minutes since Cat has bid her mother goodnight, when there is a soft knock on her door. She startles, briefly, but when Carter runs to the door and whips his tail excitedly, she smiles. She walks quickly to open it, pulling it just a fraction of the way to be sure, but when she sees Kara’s warm blue eyes, she yanks it open fully to welcome her. Cat waves her in and clicks the door shut behind her softly, before turning to take in her late Christmas visitor. 

Kara is smiling, a small plate covered in foil in her hands. “I was hoping you were still up. I brought you a piece of my mom’s pie. Chocolate pecan,” she says softly, lifting her gift slightly in Cat’s direction.

Cat steps in to her immediately, taking the small plate into her hands and looking slightly up into her visitor’s eyes. “Thank you, that sounds wonderful. It’s so very sweet of you to think of me.” 

Kara is lost in Cat’s sparkling green eyes. “I can’t think of much else,” she says with a wry smile. “Did you have a nice Christmas day?”

“Yes, it was very nice. Just my mother and I, and Winnifred, of course,” Cat says with a dismissive wave as she beckons Kara back into her apartment to place her gift in the kitchen.

Kara follows enough to be friendly, she doesn’t want to overstep with the questions she’s about to ask. “I saw Maxwell leaving. Was he one of your Christmas guests?” she asks lightly, hoping that her voice remained as steady as she had hoped.

Cat stops, sets her gift down upon the counter. “Maxwell did stop by, but he was uninvited, of course.” She turns to look at her guest. “He was asking about you, actually.”

Kara’s eyes harden and she turns away to glance out of the front window of the shop. She wonders how saving a man’s life has left her to this, to worrying about his every move, his every question, and now, his influence on a woman she’s just met. “Yeah?” she asks warily. “What exactly was he asking?” She calms a bit when she feels Carter weaving in between her legs. He is purring so loudly she can feel the vibration all the way to her fingertips.

Cat immediately notices Kara’s discomfort and realizes from Max’s words that maybe both of them have secrets that will take some time to tell, but there’s no time like the present to tell as much truth as she can. She takes a few slow steps towards her guest, until she’s lightly tipping Kara’s chin up with her fingers. “He wanted to know just what I did to you to catch your attention. He seems to think that I’d have to put you under some sort of spell to draw you to me.” Cat laughs heartily when she sees Kara’s eyes widen comically. She runs her fingers lightly up the curve of the younger woman’s jaw, up to her ear, then down the side of her neck. When she feels, rather than sees, Kara take a stuttering breath, she continues, “Max and I ended our acquaintance on a bad note and despite what he insinuated, there was only one date. His opinion of me since then hasn’t been the best, nor mine of his, for that matter.”

Kara lifts her hand to catch Cat’s fingers in her own, threads their fingers together and brings the back of the woman’s hand to her lips. Her skin is soft beneath her lips and smells of the perfume that has lingered around her since their brief encounter this morning. They share a smile and Kara says sweetly, “Max is a jerk.”

Cat chuckles and steps even closer, pulling their joined hands in between them. “He definitely is, but enough talk of Maxwell Lord. Now that the holiday is almost over, I think it’s time I ask you to dinner properly.” She warms when Kara once again brings the back of her hand to her lips for another soft kiss. “Kara, would you join me for dinner this week? Whenever you’re free, of course. I have a feeling there’s a lot we have to learn about each other.”

“There’s no one else I’d rather learn about.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kara types furiously on her keyboard. It is late in the day, most of the floor is empty at this hour and she likes it. It means she can let loose the disgruntled curses from her mouth without anyone looking at her in shock at the obscenities flying from Sunny Danvers’ mouth. They all think she is a goody-two-shoes who can never break a major story and it drives her insane. She finishes her paragraph with a few sharp keystrokes and throws herself back in her chair. It swivels a bit with the force and it draws her gaze out the window next to her. The sun is setting on National City and the New Year looms on Kara’s mind. 

She smiles as she tears her mind away from her work…sure, she is excited about breaking a story, but she’s more excited about the dinner that she will have in less than 24 hours from now with her distracting neighbor. She had left Cat on Christmas night with a warm embrace and a chaste kiss on the cheek after making plans for a dinner together in just a few days…Thursday night to be exact, and it leaves her feeling giddy and anxious at the same time.

Kara twirls in her office chair as she thinks about Cat. God, she’s gorgeous and soft and kind and…even a little mysterious in a way that makes her nervous, but the only thing she can focus on is the way they are when they were together, when time slips away and conversation between them flows freely like wine from a glass. The hours they have spent together are too few in her mind and she only hopes that their impending dinner will lead to more time spent sitting in Cat’s cozy apartment or in her own apartment or in that hauntingly beautiful bookstore or…she twirls to a stop when she hears the elevator come to a stop from across the floor.

No one else is in the entire building. She takes a quick look just to confirm and when she looks to see who is arriving on her floor on the elevator, she rolls her eyes and twirls herself once again in her chair. She’s still twirling slowly when she spies dark wing-tips on the floor in front of her. “Maxwell,” she says dryly. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”  


“Kara. Burning the midnight oil, I see? What dedication from such a young reporter.”

“Max, it’s only seven p.m. What do you want?” she asks with irritation. “And why did you think it was a good idea to show up at my place of work?”

Maxwell smirks as he fiddles lightly with the array of pens and pencils in the desk next to Kara’s. “Maybe because you haven’t responded to my texts? Or my calls in the past three days? C’mon, Kara. I thought we had an arrangement.” He ends his statement with a hard look on his face and it makes her angry. “New Year’s Eve is just days away, Kara. We need to make plans,” he says with a blinding smile, his emotions switching with every second.

“I’m not interested, Max,” Kara says with a disinterested tone, quickly shutting down her computer and gathering her things.

His face goes hard again in less than a second. “I don’t much care if you’re interested, Kara. We have an arrangement.”

She swings her bag over her shoulder and faces him, nose to nose. “Our arrangement is over, Maxwell. I’m no longer at your beck and call. I’ve met someone that I want to see exclusively and that definitely does not include you.” She steps around him and towards the elevator before he can reply.

“Is that really the smart choice, Danvers? Ready to throw yourself to the wolves?”

Kara stops and turns slowly back towards him. She takes a few slow steps to face him again and relishes in the fact that his smile falters. “Maxwell, you can do whatever you feel is necessary. If you think that exposing my origin is useful, then do it.” Her eyes never leave his and his resolve crumbles a little bit more every second. She lifts her hand and points a sharp finger into his chest, hard enough to bruise without any effort, “Just remember, you’re not the only one who has had the power in this ‘arrangement’.” She takes great pride in his wince and walks away without one look back.

\------------------------------------------------  
Kara doesn’t hear from Max the entire next day, which makes her inexplicably happy because she has a dinner date with the most gorgeous woman in the world and she will not let anything upset her before that happens. She gets home in record time to shower and dress, leaving her just minutes before sundown to walk out the front steps of her apartment building to the quaint bookstore entrance to her right. It’s past closing time, so she knocks lightly on the glass and waits. She hears an excited ‘meow’ at the door which brings a bright smile to her face, which is how Cat finds her when that door is opened. Kara lifts her head to see sparkling green eyes. The door is yanked open and Carter is circling her legs in elation before she can take a step. 

“Well, someone is happy to see me,” Kara says as she stoops to run a hand along his back. She’s startled a bit when he jumps upon her shoulder, but at his insistent purrs, she stands once again, happy as he curls himself around her shoulders as she’s seen him do to Cat.

“We’re both happy to see you,” Cat says, pulling Kara inside with an insistent tug and reaching up to gather Carter in her hands to land him gracefully upon the bookstore counter. “You look beautiful, my dear,” she says as she lifts on her toes to press her lips and cheek to Kara’s.

Kara doesn’t let her go far as she slips her hands around Cat’s slim waist and pulls her into a warm embrace. Cat melts into her arms, wrapping hers’ tightly around her neck and nestling her face in Kara’s neck. “Mmmm…” she purrs, almost as loudly as Carters’.

Kara takes a deep breath, nuzzling her nose into Cat’s hair, breathing deep of the smell of her shampoo, of everything about her, something deep and dark that excites her beyond belief and leaves her craving for more of everything that she does. “You are exquisite,” Kara breathes into her ear, pulling back just slightly to take in the tight black dress that Cat is wearing. It hugs every dip and curve of her body and only brings more attention to the beautiful blonde hair and the startling green of her eyes. 

“Thank you, darling,” Cat breathes, visibly holding herself back from kissing the young woman in her arms. “Dinner?” she asks innocently, breaking the spell between them with a word.

“Yes, dinner of course.” Kara offers her an arm and after locking up, the two wander a few blocks away to have a quiet dinner to themselves.

\-----------------------------------------------

From a few stories above, Katherine Grant watches the two women walk away and sighs. “Winn, oh, mon chére…what I wouldn’t do to make sure those two are undisturbed in their newfound love…”

Winn pauses in his reading. “What will disturb them?” he asks innocently.

“Trouble,” she says resolutely, her gaze piercing into the shadows in between the buildings across the streets. She sees him, lurking there. He thinks he is out of sight and mind, but for her powers, he is neither. She lifts her chin in defiance and sets her dark rimmed glasses more firmly upon her nose. “Winslow, you and I have a task set upon us, my love.” She turns in a flourish, her brightly colored dress twirls about her body and she breaks an eerie smile. “It’s time to start preparing.”

\---------------------------------------------------

It’s long past dark when the two women stroll back towards the apartment building. Their quiet evening was full of wonderful food and laughter sat back in the cozy corner of the restaurant Kara had chosen. They lingered close to each other all night, barely a moment went by when one or the other didn’t have a hand upon the other in some way or another…hands clasped or an arm around one another. They couldn’t bear to be apart…even on this first official dinner.

As they draw closer and closer to the front of Cat’s store, they slow in their walk. Kara’s hand tightens around the one circled tight around her bicep and she prays that the night will go on forever. She laughs again at the teasing note in Cat’s voice as she finishes her story and they come to a stop in the light of the lamp above her storefront. Kara swings Cat in front of her gently and brings her hands up to sides of her neck. Cat’s eyes flutter closed at the touch and she sighs when she feels Kara’s breath upon the right side of her neck.

“Thank you for dinner, Cat,” she breathes, running her nose lightly down the slope of her neck, ending in an open-mouthed kiss right underneath her ear. She feels the gasp shake the older woman’s body and raises her head slowly to bring their lips only inches apart. “I can’t wait to have more nights with you.”

Cat leans forward just a bit, meets the end of her nose with Kara’s in a playful push. “I’ll make the next dinner, my dear,” she says just as she tilts her head to the right to slowly meet Kara’s lips with her own. They both sigh into the long awaited kiss, keeping it as simple and as unhurried as possible, even with their excitement. Cat pulls away a few seconds later with a small pop of Kara’s bottom lip from between both of hers and nudges her forehead against the bridge of Kara’s nose. “Saturday night?” she asks with a small smile, both of them knowing that the particular night in question is New Year’s Eve. 

“That sounds perfect.”

\--------------------------------------------

Cat paces within her apartment, her thumbnail caught between her teeth…from her kitchen to the other end of her living room and back again.

“Ma chérie, what’s wrong? Why are you fretting so?” Katherine asks as she sweeps into the room, Carter thick upon her heels in agitation. “You’re scaring Carter, my dear. Tell your mum what’s wrong?” she says as she closes in upon Cat, hands upon her cheeks as one would cradle a baby’s cheeks in your hands. 

Cat shakes away her attention in aggravation, slapping her hands away. “Mother, I’m fine.”

“You are definitely not ‘fine’, my love. What’s wrong?” she asks, sitting upon one of her daughter’s couches gently.

“I’m…okay?” Cat asks with an inquisitive lilt to her voice. “I know how this works, Mother. I never thought it would happen to me, but I think it has, but something isn’t right.” She paces again, worrying at her thumb nail. She stops at the corner of the couch and meets her mother’s eyes. “I’ve fallen for her, mother,” she says in a whisper. “I’ve fallen for her, but I still feel the same? I haven’t lost my powers…so is it real?” Cat asks, tears brimming in her eyes. “How am I supposed to know if it’s real if I don’t lose them, Mother? Isn’t that the test?”

“Oh, darling,” Katherine says, rising to take her daughter in her arms. “Of course it’s real. Of course it is. There must be something else at play.” She pulls Cat away from her a bit to look into her eyes and gives her a small smile. “It’s real, Cat. Anyone who is around the two of you would be able to see that. Why don’t you take a little time…reconnect with your roots. I’m sure you’ll find the answers you seek.”

Cat nods. “Yes. Yes, you’re right. I’ll spend a little time on the roof tonight. I’m sure I can find some guidance. Thank you, Mother.”

“Of course, my darling.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

That night, Cat wanders to the corner of the roof closest to the moon and settles in to try and make sense of her recent feelings…to try and figure out why she feels this all-consuming love in her heart but her powers still remain strong, when they should have left her at the first start. It’s confusing…and she needs to find the reasons why.  


She closes her eyes and lifts her hands to her sides…the display of her mind’s strength appears almost immediately…the green flames swirl wildly around her as she meditates.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kara takes a rare moment to enjoy her gift of flight during the work week when she’s usually spending her time in the back of smelly cabs or trudging her way home on her own two feet. Her long days have left her too tired to even consider her usual methods of travel and with how happy she’s been lately, she finds it hard to be sorry for taking advantage of her special gifts. She slows as she approaches her buildings’ rooftop, coming to a slow stop in the air high above, then dropping like a stone down upon the pebbled rooftop, crouching a little upon impact. When she raises her head, she freezes…she’s not alone. 

Cat is standing at the other corner of the roof, staring at her, her mouth dropped open in shock. The shock, Kara can expect, but what she is not expecting are the green flames that dance like fire around her…and the sparkles of light that follow her as she takes a few steps closer to where Kara is standing. Kara reaches out a hand to try and capture some of the flames, but they chase away from her fingertips. She brings her gaze back down to Cat’s sparkling eyes.

“I guess we both have a few things to confess,” Cat says, swirling her hand to her left to gather that green fire into a piercing flame in her palm.

Kara is in awe, reaches forward to cup her hand below Cat’s, which turns the flame from green to reddish blue and then finally to a fierce, purple flame which shoots high above their heads for a moment before it burns brightly in the palms of their hands. They both look up at it in amazement, before bringing their eyes back to each other. 

Kara’s face brightens with recognition of the different powers that they both possess. She curls her palm around the bottom of Cat’s hand and squeezes her fingers around her slim wrist before she softly replies, “I guess we do.”


	7. Chapter 7

He finds her tucked away in her usual upstairs corner in the Zodiac. She’s gazing down on the other patrons with a look of annoyance, a slim cigarette dangling from her fingers. She looks the same as the last time he saw her, brown hair tied up into a messy bun and scruffy bangs which almost hang in her eyes but not quite.

“You know, you really shouldn’t smoke, Miss Lane,” Maxwell says as he invites himself to sit down at the unoccupied chair at her table.

She turns her head slowly to stare at her unwelcome guest, her dark eyes dangerous in the low lighting of the club. “Men have been telling me that for years, Maxwell. It definitely won’t be you that convinces me.”

He raises his hands in the placating gesture that he realizes he has to use far too much on a daily basis, “Just looking out for you, Lois. Someone with your talents should be around as long as possible.”

She continues to stare long enough to make him begin squirming in his seat. “What do you want, Max?”

“I need a favor and I hear you’re the perfect person to help me out.”

She snorts lightly in derision before bringing her cigarette back to her lips for a long drag. She blows an endless stream of smoke into his face, causing him to sputter and cough and her to let loose an evil smile. “Why on earth would I do you a favor?”

Max coughs to clear his throat a few more times before trying to speak, “Because it has to do with Cat Grant and I hear she’s always been a touchy subject with you.”

Her smile disappears and her eyes go cold as she stares him down once again. “People in this community talk too much, Max. Cat is not a touchy subject. We just get along better when we don’t talk, so therefore, we. don’t. talk.” She ticks the last three words off sharply on the fingers not occupied with her cigarette.

He’s too anxious to try and persuade so he decides to lay all of his cards on the table. “Lois, Cat Grant has somehow cast a love spell on someone who should be impervious. All I’d like you to do is pay her a little visit so you can tell me how she did it.” At her blank stare he continues, “I’ll pay handsomely, Lane. There’s no need to drag this out. You’re one of the most powerful witches in this community and if you can help me, I believe I can make you even stronger.”

She ticks an eyebrow up at the end of his little rant and sits back in her chair. “So, Cat has snared some pretty little thing and you’re jealous.” She laughs heartily and tips back the half a drink she still had sitting on the table before glaring at him with a pointed finger. “Maxwell, if you think I’m interfering in another witch’s love life, you’re severely misguided….and especially Cat. That harpy would rip my eyes out in a heartbeat, as I would her,” she finishes nonchalantly.

His eyes harden in anger and he stands with both hands resting on the small table between them. “You’re not getting it, Lane. She’s done the impossible and now it jeopardizes all the work I’ve put into this girl. You will help me or I swear…”

He doesn’t get a chance to finish. Lois’ eyes flash red and with a small flourish of her hand, she has him speechless and paralyzed in her grip. “Maxwell, leave my presence and for god’s sakes, stay away from Cat Grant. Her bite is so much worse than mine,” she says with a small smile. Another flit of her fingers and she casts him back several feet, where he stumbles against another table, almost falling to the floor in his haste to find the stairs.

She doesn’t stop laughing until long after he has fled through the front doors. “Guess I should give Kitty a heads-up,” she murmurs to herself. 

\-------------------------------------------

“Is it weird that I find you even more attractive now that I know you’re a witch?” Kara asks as she pulls Cat’s legs even tighter around her waist. She doesn’t wait for an answer, instead diving back in to catch the other woman in a deep kiss that curls both of their toes.

The older woman chuckles when she’s able to breathe again, but still continues to place kisses along the slope of Kara’s neck, all the way down to where her button-down parts. She runs her fingers along the edge of the buttons there. “I don’t think I’m the appropriate person to ask, darling, especially since our little reveal was followed swiftly by making out on the roof…and then your couch. Wait, how did we get to your apartment?” She asks, pulling back far enough to look into Kara’s eyes.

“Oh!” Kara blurts, “I, um, I can move really fast when I want to and I kinda, uh, zipped us down here.”

“Well, that’s very handy,” she says with a smirk.

“I can be really, really handy,” she breathes out sharply, before dropping her hands to Cat’s backside and pulling her ever closer. They both groan at the contact and Cat dips her head to catch Kara’s lips again, dipping her tongue into the young woman’s mouth to tangle with hers. They are both gasping for breath when they part and Cat rests her forehead against Kara’s.

“It makes so much more sense now,” she murmurs, lifting her hands to run her fingers through Kara’s long blonde hair.

“What does?” Kara asks just as softly. 

Cat brings her hands to the young woman’s face, cups her face. “My kind, when we…develop strong feelings for someone, when we fall in love, we will start to lose our powers.” She stops and drops her eyes to Kara’s lips, leans forward to kiss her softly. “I was afraid what I was feeling for you wasn’t real. It feels so strong, but my powers haven’t waned. I was confused as to how it was happening.” 

Kara nods, “So maybe because I’m not human, that’s why it hasn’t affected you?”

“I think so,” Cat breathes out. “I was ready, Kara. I was ready to say goodbye to them, for the way you make me feel, even in the short time we’ve known each other.”

“I feel the same way, Cat,” Kara says quickly. “I’d give up every power I have to keep you in my life.”

She says it with such earnestness that Cat can’t resist pulling her back in for another kiss. She wants to lose herself in this woman tonight. Their breathing grows heavy and Kara has just slid her hands underneath Cat’s shirt when they both hear rhythmic humming through the thin walls of Kara’s apartment.

Cat rips her mouth away and drops her head to Kara’s chest. “Why, why, why do you live next door to my mother?” she whines.

“I’ll move,” Kara replies, still breathing heavily. “Just don’t ever stop kissing me like that.”

She gets another quick kiss for her troubles, “I won’t, just not in range of my mother’s incessant humming.” She lifts herself quickly to sit up on the couch where she runs her fingers through her hair and pulls her shirt back down. “I need to check in on Carter, but why don’t you come down to mine? We still have lots of things to talk about.”

Kara scrambles to her feet so fast Cat can’t stop laughing, but they both freeze when they hear Kara’s phone buzzing on the counter. She glances at the screen and groans. “It’s my source that ditched me earlier tonight. Can I meet you in a few?”

Cat is already at the door. “I’ll be waiting,” she says with a wink that has Kara ready to murder anyone who gets in her way.  
\--------------------------------------

Cat is stepping out of the front doors of the building with a wide smile on her face when she sees a familiar figure looking in the front window of her shop. She comes to a stop on the bottom step and quirks her head. “Lois?”

The other woman’s head pops up and Cat grimaces at the sickly sweet smile that Lois Lane has on her face. “Kitty! I was just about to give up.”

“Lucky me,” Cat murmurs, stepping closer to touch cheeks with the brunette, rolling her eyes as she does. “Something I can do for you, Lois? I actually have company coming over any minute now.”

“And that is the reason I’m here, Kitty,” Lois explains with a gleeful clap of her hands.

Cat narrows her eyes, “Could you not call me that?”

“Oh, stop it. You’ve always loved my nickname for you,” Lois says, playfully swatting her hand at Cat’s shoulder. “Now, I won’t keep you, but there’s something I need to warn you about.”

They both turn when they hear the door open behind them and Cat startles at the shocked look on Lois’ face. Kara is talking before she realizes that Cat isn’t alone, “Didn’t take as long as I thought it would, Cat. I’m all yours….” She trails off. “Lois?” she asks in shock, when she looks up to see another familiar face.

“Kara Danvers,” the brunette replies with a knowing nod. “Well, that explains a lot. Come here, sweetheart. I haven't seen you since you were a teenager and look at you now, more beautiful than ever.” Kara steps into the circle of her arms and gives her a quick hug.

“Lois, what are you doing here? You know Cat?” Kara asks as she steps back to Cat’s side, reaching down to quickly snag the older woman’s hand in her own. She gives it a quick squeeze and Cat leans into her lightly.

“Oh, yes, sweetie. Kitty and I go way back. I just need to know one thing…um, is she aware of where you were born?” Lois asks with a pointed look and a comical waggle of her eyebrows.

Kara giggles. “Um, yes, actually. I just told her tonight. Why, Lois?” 

“Well, it seems the three of us have a mutual acquaintance in Maxwell Lord?” At the disgusted looks on the two blondes faces, she nods. “Yes, my thoughts exactly. Well, Max came to see me tonight…he wanted me to figure out how you have ensnared the young Miss Danvers, Cat. I’m going to assume that since you know of Kara’s unique lineage that she is aware of your…um, extracurricular activities?” she asks with a playful lilt to her voice.

“Yes, Lois, she knows I’m a witch, as are you, I might add,” Cat says dryly.

Kara whips her head around to stare at Lois with wide eyes. “You too? Wow, Aunt Martha was right.”

Lois narrows her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest with a huff. “Your Aunt Martha never gave me a chance.”

Cat just looks between the two of them in confusion, “I’m sorry, someone want to clue me in here?”

“Oh, sorry. Lois dated my cousin, Clark, for a while. He’s um…my biological cousin…so that’s how she knows about us,” Kara explains, dropping Cat’s hand to wrap her arm around her back instead and tugging her into the circle of her arms.

Cat leans willingly into Kara’s warmth and nods, “I remember you talking about Clark once, Lois. So I’m going to assume he’s the man in red and blue that everyone raves about in Metropolis?”

Lois just rolls her eyes and inspects her nails on one hand. “Yeah, yeah, Superman. Could you two be any more…cuddly?” she asks with a disgusted wrinkle of her nose, which causes Cat to only lean in closer with a smirk.

“I’m really sorry it didn’t work out between you two, Lois. I always thought you two would end up together,” Kara says sincerely.

“Yes, well, it seems Clark got along a lot better with his photographer than he ever did with me. No hard feelings, he was a little too Kansas for me anyway,” Lois replies. “Now, back to the problem at hand, lovebirds. Maxwell is out to break the two of you up and it sounds like he’s got nefarious plans for you personally, Kara. I just wanted to give you notice and to let you know I’m here to help if need be.”

“Thank you, Lois,” Cat says in surprise.

“Yes, well, don’t let it go to your head, Kitty. I’ve always despised that greaseball and especially now that I know he’s gunning for our mutual friend here. He’s a disgrace to the art of witchcraft.” She steps forward to plant a light kiss on each of their cheeks before turning to walk away. “Let me know, darlings. Kitty, you’ve got my number,” she calls out over her shoulder.

“Well, that was surreal,” Kara mumbles as they watch Lois Lane walk away. “Guess I have to do something about Max.”

“We, Kara. We will do something about Max, but tonight, we have better things to focus on,” Cat replies as she turns out of the circle of Kara’s arms to unlock her door. She feels her press the length of her body against her back and strong arms circle around her waist.

“Which things would that be, Miss Grant?” Kara whispers playfully into her ear.

Cat turns in her arms once again as she kicks the door wide open behind her. She reaches out a hand to grasp the front waistband of Kara’s jeans and tugs her in the door as she steps backwards. “You and I are going to make some magic tonight, darling.”


	8. Chapter 8

Cat wakes to the feeling of soft fingers rubbing circles over her exposed stomach, but it is still dark outside so she wriggles down a little bit more into the sheets of her bed and sighs contentedly. When she hears her bed partner giggle, she cracks open an eye. “Yes?” she draws out slowly, ticking up the corner of her mouth.

“You wiggle a little like Carter does, right before he pounces on my shoulder from the top of a shelf,” Kara replies, never letting up her soft petting, although letting her fingers wander a bit more now that her subject is awake. She’s surprised that Cat has stayed asleep this long with the random touches that she has been unable to keep to herself over the past hour. First, when Cat was asleep on her stomach, she couldn’t keep from running her fingers down her back, then her side, where Kara couldn’t help but trace the curve of her hip. Now, on her back, leaving the flat pane of her stomach to the younger woman’s perusal. It was impossible. 

Cat chuckles low in her throat and reaches down to pull her dark duvet over the both of them as she turns towards the younger woman, throwing her arm around her side and tangling their legs together underneath. “Well, he must get it from me then,” she smiles. “Trouble sleeping, my love?” 

“I slept, I just don’t need that much. Sorry that I woke you,” she murmurs, dipping her head to run her lips along the smooth skin of Cat’s shoulder. 

“Mmm, that’s okay. We didn’t really talk much earlier, did we?” Cat purrs under Kara’s lips, pulling closer and closer under the comfortable warmth of her own blankets.

Kara smiles widely, “No, we definitely didn’t,” she pauses, remembering the shared hurried kisses, roaming hands and shedding of clothing earlier that night. “Will you tell me about your powers…how, where do they come from? Why would my influence make them stronger?”

Cat sighs deeply, not knowing exactly where to start or where on earth to find the answers that they seek. “Witchcraft is very spiritual, Kara. It’s something that’s learned from a young age and it grows upon itself as you get older with more and more practice. If you’re from a long bloodline like myself, the possibility for great power exists, it just depends on the dedication of the one in practice.”

Kara rests her head on the pillow and brings her lips to Cat’s for a brief moment. “So, your powers come from within, it’s something you’re born with?”

She ponders for a moment before lifting one hand towards the top of her chest of drawers where several pillar candles sit together. She snaps her fingers and they are lit, making Kara beam and pull her ever more closer. “Partly. They also come from the moon. The moon’s cycles are very important for practice,” she stops when she sees a realization come over Kara’s face. “What? What did I say?”

“My powers come from your yellow sun. Yours come from the moon. Do you think that’s why they sparked when we touched earlier? Maybe a balance between the two?”

Cat smiles as she tucks Kara’s hair behind her ear. “Our yellow sun?” she breathes out in question. “What color was the sun on your planet, Kara?”

“It was red, dark red like the velvet chair you like to sit in that’s in your front window,” she smiles sadly. “I can remember it so vividly when I close my eyes and I swear sometimes when I’m flying, that I can see the red rays of light coming down from Rao.” Her eyes are wet with tears but her smile is happy and Cat can’t stop herself from bringing those beautiful lips to her own. 

“I’m so sorry, Kara. I can’t imagine what you’ve been through, and as just a child.”

Kara nods, wipes the tears that haven’t fallen from her eyes. “I made it. That’s all that matters, I just didn’t make it quite on time.”

“What do you mean, darling?”

“I was stuck in a place in space where time doesn’t pass. So my baby cousin landed, without me to take care of him and he was adopted by a wonderful couple that raised him as their own, but it was supposed to be the both of us together. I was supposed to teach him of our home.”

“How long?” Cat asks, tears in her own eyes from Kara’s confession. “How long were you stuck?”

“Twenty-four years,” Kara says softly, reaching up wipe the moisture from the older woman’s cheeks.

“You…you would have been my age…” Cat trails off as Kara begins to catch her tears with her own lips. She exhales sharply at the tenderness in the young woman’s actions. “I had to wait a long time for you,” she says playfully, trying to break the somber mood between the both of them.

Kara chokes out a laugh as she gathers the smaller woman up into her arms, “I’m sorry, Cat. I got here as soon as I could.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

“So, this little green glow-stick is going to get me what I want? Just keep it in my pocket or whatever?” Max asks with an air of disbelief. “Look, I’m forking over a lot of money here…I think I deserve a little more than a party favor.”

“Mr. Lord,” the short, curly headed man replies nervously, “this rock is from the alien’s home planet of Krypton. It will rob him of his powers, making him more vulnerable than a human. You said you were looking for a way to control a Kryptonian. This is it.”

Max takes another look at the thin, glowing rock with great question. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” The shorter man rolls his eyes as he walks towards the door. “Mr. Lord, please remember our disclosure agreement. This never happened. Neither my boss or the man in blue will ever know where you got your ‘glow-stick’,” he says sarcastically.

“Yeah, whatever, but if this doesn’t work…” Max trails off as he realizes he is now alone in an abandoned subway tunnel in the middle of Metropolis. “I guess it’s just you and me, party favor. Time to go and bag me an alien.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

She startles awake as the first light of the sun shines through the curtains onto the bed. She reaches out to her side to find Cat’s warmth but comes up empty, but then realizes as she opens her eyes that her lover is hovering above the bed, slightly below her. The sheets are billowing around her like there is wind blowing down from the headboard and Kara gasps as she feels teeth at the nape of her neck, biting across her shoulder and down to nibble at the ridges of her collarbones. She feels warm hands sliding down her sides, barely grazing her breasts and then settling at the gentle grooves above her hip bones. She looks down slightly into Cat’s eyes which are glowing almost purple in the exertion of her powers. Kara cannot remember a time in her life that she has ever responded so strongly to another person and she gives herself over to it freely, willing herself to let go and feel.

“Cat,” she moans, willing the woman to take her exploration lower, pulling insistently at the thick, blonde hair she has wrapped in her fingers, but only gets light chuckles in response. She whimpers when those same teeth are on the outside of her breast, biting softly, then sucking hard, wishing that the deserved mark would show for days like any other human. 

“Please,” Kara begs, sucking in a harsh breath when her plea is answered and those same, soft lips settle around the peak of her left breast to suck fast and hard. “Ohhh, oh god, Cat,” she moans out, writhing underneath Cat’s slim figure which has settled down between her legs, drawing her closer and closer only to be cut distinctly short when she hears a twin set of giggles from the front of the apartment. Cat’s head is up in a fraction of a second and Kara will swear she sees her eyes flash red for a second before she hears a decidedly feline growl erupt from the lithe, older woman.

“Stay here, my love,” Cat grinds out, “I need to go murder my mother.”

Kara tries to calm her breathing for a moment before she realizes that Cat may be serious, so she uses a bit of her own superspeed to get dressed in yesterday’s clothing before stepping through the door to find Cat, in her black, silk robe in a staring contest with a giggling Katherine and a very shy Winn, of whom she can only see his eyes and the top of his head. He looks a bit like a gopher as he retreats back behind the safety of the older Grant. 

“Kara! ma chérie, we are so sorry to interrupt the two of you this morning. If we had only known my dear Catherine had company, we would have never let ourselves in,” Katherine says with an air of sympathy that doesn’t quite reach her expression. Winn meets her eyes over the top of Katherine’s shoulders and gives his eyebrows a wild wiggle.

She rolls her own eyes in response before reaching forward to wrap her arms around her seething lover’s middle. Cat calms almost immediately, reaching a hand back to wrap around Kara’s neck, bringing the taller woman’s lips down to her neck. They sigh into each other for a minute before remembering that they have unwelcome guests. “Mother, is there a reason you barged into my home at the crack of dawn?”

“Oh…” Katherine trails off dramatically, “Just dropping in, darling. We’ll leave you two lovelies to yourselves…so sorry for the interruption. Honestly, it’s Winn’s fault. He’s a youngling, he should know the signs,” she hurries out as he scoffs at her from the doorway. She pushes at him from behind, ignoring his haughty rebuttal. They spill onto the street into the gleaming rays of the sunrise, where they both pause and look at each other with a sense of affirmation.

“They’re in love,” Winn says.

“Totally, head over heels in love,” Katherine affirms, nodding her head comically. 

“And Catherine still has her powers?” Winn asks. 

“Ah, yes, my dear Winslow. My lovely young friend Lois gave me a ring last night to explain that mystery. It seems our wonderful Kara is simply from out of this world,” she says airily, twirling in the first rays of light of the day, her purple gown flowing around her. “Now, this is between only us my dear. It’s a very sensitive subject. You know how protective I am of my daughter…” she finishes with a sense of menace unbecoming of her. 

Winn steps into the circle of her arms with a timid smile. “Your family is mine, Katherine,” he says, eyes lowered to receive her blessing. She presses her lips to his forehead in reverence and welcomes him with a strong embrace.

“Yes, mon cher, my family is yours. You have proven that already. Now, it is time to be on the look-out for our dear Kara’s nemesis. No time to delay, we must be upon him before he strikes,” she says as she walks, heels clicking upon the pavement, never pausing as she flings open the door to the apartment building and begins the walk up the stairs. “Post haste, Winslow!”

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Are you hungry?” Cat asks her young lover, pulling her briefly from the spot where she is currently feasting upon her neck.

“No,” Kara hums, “need to return to earlier activities,” she continues as she turns and lifts Cat into her arms and carries them back into the bedroom. Cat laughs from her position and lifts a hand to snap her fingers once again. The front door locks and the candles go dark, leaving the morning rays of the yellow sun streaming down upon them in the comfort of Cat’s bed.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s just before dawn when Cat blinks her eyes open. The room is still dark, the only light spilling through the curtains is from the lamps still lit on the streets below the apartment windows. She sighs at her long-standing inability to sleep past daylight and snuggles back into the inferno of heat that is her young, gorgeous girlfriend. 

Girlfriend. She smirks a bit every time she uses that term, finds it a little juvenile for someone her age, but every time the young woman comes bounding into her presence with her wide smiles and her loving words, Cat finds she could care less. She has a girlfriend, terminology be damned.

She pulls the warm arm around her waist tighter and closes her eyes, tries to drift back off so as not to wake Kara before her alarm. The pout that would ensue is serious enough to put sad puppies to shame and no one wants to go through that unless they’re at their best. When the warm breath on the back of her neck stays steady, she breathes a sigh of relief and tries to relax. Cat thinks of the last few weeks of her life, how one person has come through and brought light into the places that were dark before. She was happy with her life, albeit a bit lonely, but she had long ago resigned herself to make sure that everything she could control was in place. Then Kara happened and she could no longer say that complete happiness was out of her reach.

The hours and minutes not spent in her bookstore, admittedly her pride and joy, were now shared with Kara. The young woman didn’t try to pull Cat out of her comfort zone, she just settled into it with ease, enjoying the simple pleasures which the older woman had come to enjoy on a daily basis. Afternoons spent lounging in the front windows of her store, talking for hours with her patrons about books or coffee or cats when they became enamored with Carter. Even cooking in the evening, setting out dishes on Cat’s low coffee table to share between themselves and Katherine and Winn, who often joined them before heading out for a night schmoozing at the The Zodiac. They have spent a few nights there as well, where Winn had even tempted Kara up on stage with him, where Cat found one more reason to fall hard for the blonde, her low voice staying with her for days after the fact.

Then there were the nights like last night, when Kara was stuck out late running down leads on her most current story. Cat sat in her bedroom late, not worried about Kara considering her special abilities, but pining for the woman’s company. So when she gets a text saying that she just made her way home, Cat dresses quickly and locks up for the night after a quick snack left for Carter, to steal up the stairs to Kara’s apartment, laughing when she’s excitedly pulled inside immediately after knocking. They have fallen more deeply for each other after every day and she wonders if it will ever level out. As she preens in the warmth of her lover, relishes the way Kara holds her so tight, Cat decides it’s time to stop wondering. Just let what happens…happen.

\------------------------------------------------

It’s dark when Kara steps into her apartment and she lets out what Winn has termed her ‘super-puppy-pout’ when she remembers that Cat is out for the evening, at a special ‘members only’ dinner at The Zodiac which the older woman had immediately rolled her eyes at when she received the invitation and told Kara she was welcome no matter what. Kara would have accompanied her in a heartbeat, but she’s cursed with a source that only comes out after dark and as much as she wants to explain to him that this is real life and not a movie, he’s a good source and she can’t chance losing him. So now she’s home alone on a Friday night. 

She throws her keys in the bowl by the door and makes her way through the apartment in the dark to the kitchen, where she prays there is at least enough cereal to hold her over until she can order pizza. She pauses at the door of the refrigerator when she gets an overwhelming feeling of nausea. It doesn’t stop there and quickly she feels as though she won’t be able to stand, hanging onto the slim handle for dear life as her legs go weak beneath her. 

“What’s the matter, darling? Not feeling well?” she hears from the darkened dining room. She struggles to see, barely staying upright as she wrenches the glasses from her face trying to help her struggling vision. “That’s what she calls you, right Kara? She calls you, darling,” Maxwell says as he comes closer, his face lit by only a greenish glow.

\---------------------------------------------------

Cat takes another sip of her wine and prays once again, that time could accelerate in the next hour. She hates their ‘meetings’ and wants to go home. She wants her quiet apartment and a specific young reporter to keep her company. As another speaker makes their way to the small stage to make their plight, she sighs and downs the rest of the glass. Maybe she should succeed from the sect. Yes, start her own witch conglomerate. She’s pondering sect names when she feels a warm hand on her shoulder.

“Catherine, dear, we need to go,” she hears her mother whisper in her ear. Cat turns in alarm because this is not something her mother would ever miss. Something was wrong and she doesn’t hesitate to throw her napkin on the table and grab her bag to follow the trail her mother just took out the back of the club. She clamors out of the door to find her mother and Winn waiting and when they see her state of alarm, Winn steps forward to offer his arm. 

“Cat, let’s walk while we talk, ok?” he asks with a calming smile.

“What’s wrong? Mother, what is it? You never leave these things,” Cat asks hurriedly, taking Winn’s arm and falling in step with their quick stride towards home.

“Now, ma cherie, I don’t want you to worry too much, but I don’t want to keep this from you either. Your Kara is in trouble. Maxwell has confronted her,” Katherine says quickly, never missing a step.

Cat wrenches her arm free and stops. “What do you mean?” she hisses. “Where? Tell me where!” she yells, tears already pooling in her eyes.

With a strength Katherine didn’t know he possessed, Winn steps back and grabs Cat’s arm back in his, pulling her along in their intended direction, never letting up as he responds, “She’s at her apartment. He was waiting for her when she arrived.” Katherine sees her daughter struggle to break free, but he holds her steady and they quicken their steps. “She’s not alone, Cat. Lois is there, Maxwell just doesn’t know it yet.” He ends the statement with an evil smile that makes Katherine proud and with a quick nod between them, the three make their way quickly towards home, where Maxwell Lord is about to face an obstacle he hasn’t expected.

\---------------------------------------------------

“You know, it’s funny. This whole time, this whole last month I’ve fretted over you, Kara Danvers, and all I needed was this pretty little glow-stick,” Max laughs, holding the kryptonite in front of his face like a party favor. “I guess it should have been my first step anyway, but I thought I could convince you to cooperate,” he pauses, swings the crystal in front of her face, causing another strong wave of nausea to hit her where she lays upon the carpet in the dining room. “Then you had to stumble across Cat Grant. She took you right out from under me and I still don’t understand it. You know, maybe I never will…” he ponders, tapping the crystal against his bottom lip in wonder. “Maybe after this is all over and I possess not only my power, but yours as well, I’ll ask her. She won’t be able to refuse then, will she?” he asks, tauntingly. “No one will be able to refuse me then, but I think I’ll take special care with Cat,” he sneers, “She’s made a fool of me not once but twice. I think it’s time for a little payback, don’t you think, Kara?”

Kara can only groan from her place on the floor. It feels like her insides are being ripped out of place, she can’t even lift a hand in his direction and she swears to herself that if she can get out of this, she will drop his smug face in the middle of the Pacific. He laughs heartily at her groan and bends down to place the crystal right next to her head on the floor.

She withers away, squinting her eyes at the glowing light and groans again when she can’t even lift a finger to flick it away. He steps away towards her kitchen and her eyes are drawn to her front door. It’s cracked open and in the hallway she can see a familiar face. When their eyes meet, Lois gives her a smile and a motion of her hands which Kara interprets as ‘just wait’ and she tries to calm her frantically beating heart. Max has his back to her and is pulling things out of a bag at the island in her kitchen. She looks back to the door and sees that it’s pushed open now and the face that is rushing towards hers is the only one she wants to see at this moment. Cat stoops low and settles behind her head, cradling her and with a glance back towards the door, she tosses the glowing green crystal towards it with a sweep of her hand. 

Max hears the movement and turns quickly, standing at the kitchen entryway with the most menacing look he can manage, which isn’t much when he realizes that he’s standing in the room with their communities’ three most powerful witches and an apprentice warlock with a look too smug to be powerless in this situation. “Well,” Max manages after a moment, “I didn’t’ realize I’d sent out an open invitation. Guess I won’t be leaving her tonight without quite a thrashing.”

Cat sneers from behind Kara’s head, her eyes red with the anger flowing out of her body, “You’ll be lucky if you leave alive.”

Katherine steps forward a bit, stoops down to retrieve the glowing green crystal and hands it over to Winn. “Mon cher, please take this to a safe place for the time being. We will dispose of it properly in a few…” she trails off and Winn happily complies, flitting off down the hallway quicker than the eye can see. 

She turns and lifts a hand to settle her dark rimmed glasses more firmly upon her nose before turning her gaze towards Maxwell. “Now, for you, Manuel. It has come to our attention that you mean great harm to our beloved Kara and that will just not do. Unfortunately for you, in this situation you are of the right mind to have known that this fate would fall upon you so therefore, we will have no mercy…” Katherine twirls in the living room as though it’s a courtroom, making her case to a jury when in fact, the verdict had already been dealt. She pauses in thought, tapping her index finger against her chin for a while, but when Winn reappears in the doorway, she continues with a nod. “So, Mitch, we will have to proceed with the plan as foreseen…Kara will be safe from your meddling, which means my darling Cat will have her beloved to herself. Winn and I will be able to push you in the right direction and Lois…” Katherine falters, turns to the disinterested brunette by the couch. “I’m sorry, Lois, darling, what will you do after this?” 

“Oh. You know, continue my life’s work, smoking, gossiping…I might want to check in on these two lovebirds a bit,” she says, “you know, just to be supportive.” She smiles a devious smile, curtsies a bit in Cat and Kara’s direction, from where she gets two exasperated smiles and a middle finger.

Max tries to make a halfhearted stand at this point, stepping into the living room where Winn immediately steps forward to pause him with a sharp-pointed finger to the chest. Max chuckles, “I am a warlock as well, you know Winslow.”

“Oh. Really?” Winn asks, pressing harder into Max’s chest, so hard that when he resists, Winn pushes him back easily, sliding his wingtips across the ceramic tiles in the kitchen with a screech and ends with Max pinned against the stove.

“Winn is my protégé, Marcel. You may be a warlock, but without the teaching you’ve always sought, you’re powerless against even one of us, much less the lot,” Katherine says as she stalks her way into the kitchen with Lois close behind. Cat stays with Kara behind her, stroking her hair and whispering to her as she regains her strength.

“Look, this has all been a big misunderstanding. I didn’t mean Kara any harm, it’s just she wouldn’t listen…” he wails as he sees them close upon him, as he drops to the floor in front of the stove. “If she would have just helped me when I asked, I wouldn’t have found the crystal. Look, please…” he pleads as he sees their lips start to move in unison. They never touch him, only move closer, crouching to meet his eyes on the kitchen floor. 

All is silent in the apartment for a while until…“Now, now, Michael, there’s nothing to worry about anymore, is there?” Katherine asks, reaching out to run her fingers down his cheek.

“No,” he whispers, “nothing,” his eyes glazing over and the hardness falling from his features.

Lois and Winn continue their chanting for just a few more moments before Katherine lifts her hand to stop them. “Now, darling, do you remember your name?”

Max lifts his eyes toward hers with complete innocence. “What…what is my name? Do you know? Can you help me?”

“I can help you,” Winn speaks up. “I think your name is Max and you’re devoting your life to curing cancer.” Winn stoops down low next to Maxwell, smiling when the man reaches out a hand. “I have a friend in biomedical research. I bet she knows just the job you’d be perfect at,” he says, holding out a hand towards the dark haired man and smiling wide when he takes it with a strong grip. 

“I…I think I can help with that,” Max says, standing tall in the midst of them all. “I think…I know I can help with that.”

Cat looks on in wonder, taking a glance down into Kara’s face in her lap, letting out a long sigh when she sees that the strength has returned to those blue eyes. They hold to each other more tightly and Katherine turns back to them with a grand smile. 

“Well, my loves, it seems as if blessings be on this house.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for all the kudos and comments. They mean the world to me even though I'm terrible at replies. This fic is special to me because of the movie i got the idea from. I know it may not be the most popular, but it means a lot that you've stuck with it.
> 
> Secondly, to the readers who understood any of the 1978 Superman movie references which I view as the ONLY one, I love you too and come chat with me @txnmcky on tumblr. That is all. Sniff. Sniff.

“God, I love Halloween,” Kara practically moans out the last word as she stuffs another mouth full of chocolate cupcake into her mouth. She sets the half-eaten treat down upon the coffee table to reach for a napkin, but before she can retrieve it to finish it off, her eyes go comically wide as she sees her decadent chocolate treat rise into the air. She reaches for it desperately, but it spins in a flourish and floats toward the bar where Winn sits with a mischievous smile and one finger raised in the air. “Winn! That’s mine!” she yelps, nearly tripping over the coffee table in her haste to get those last few bites. 

“Now, children,” they hear Katherine scold from the doorway. “There are enough of those to go around.” She has her hands full of more cupcakes and other goodies, but stops cold when she sees Winn holding the cupcake just out of Kara’s reach. She rolls her eyes. “Kara, darling,” she says in a scheming whisper, “there is a way you can reach that, you know.”

Kara just stares at her blankly for a few seconds until the reality hits. She smiles her own evil smile before pushing up off the floor and floating just high enough to claim her prize, which is where Eliza, Alex and Cat find her when they return from the front of the bookstore. “Kara Danvers! How many times must I tell you, no floating indoors,” Eliza proclaims, trotting over to grab hold of one of Kara’s belt loops and pulling her back down. “I swear, it’s like you’re 14 all over again.”

“He took my cupcake!” Kara blurts, as if that explains everything. Winn just reaches back to hold onto something as he’s giggling so hard he may bounce right off of his stool.  
“And…Katherine said it was ok. She suggested it!” Kara exclaims triumphantly. Eliza turns a raised eyebrow towards the older woman who in turn lifts her hands as if she doesn’t know anything about it. Kara huffs.

“Winnifred, what have I told you about taking Kara’s food?” Cat asks as she steps towards her lover, reaching up to smooth the frown lines on her forehead. Kara immediately melts under the attention, her frown quickly turning into a goofy grin. She hears Alex making gagging sounds behind them and Kara discreetly gives her the finger behind Cat’s back.

“I dunno,” Winn responds playfully, but then yelps loudly as an invisible force pulls his suspenders taught and snaps them against his chest, sending him flying off the stool to hide behind Alex. “Ow! Ok, ok. No more messing with superpuppy’s food.”

“That’s what I thought,” Cat murmurs right before standing up on her tiptoes to catch Kara’s lips in a soft kiss. Eliza and Katherine sigh happily from their spot in the kitchen while Alex and Winn share disgruntled looks. More gagging noises ensue.

\----------------------------------------------------

“So what’s on the witch’s agenda for Halloween night?” Alex questions excitedly. “I’ve been looking forward to this for weeks!”

“Oh, ma cherie, you are going to love our festivities,” Katherine replies as she sweeps into the cozy living room with more snacks in her hands. Eliza is settled in one corner of one of Cat’s overstuffed sofas with Carter laid out on his back in her lap purring loudly. Winn is sitting next to her with a gigantic bowl of popcorn in his lap. Every few pieces he tosses across the coffee table to Kara, who deftly catches the buttery treat in her mouth. “Lots of lovely sweets and treats, lots of friends and family and our favorite Halloween movie.”

“Oh, cool! Are there like, secret witch movies?” Alex lowers her voice as if someone might hear. “And are there are other people coming? Are there other _witches _coming?”__

__“Lois is coming,” Cat says as she passes them with a plate full of sandwiches, of which Kara takes from her hands immediately. “She may be bringing someone,” she says with a wink to Kara as she runs her fingers through her long blonde hair._ _

__“You remember Lois, right, Alex? She dated Clark?” Kara asks, tilting her head under her lover’s attentions._ _

__“Of course I do. Martha hated Lois. I thought she was cool, gave me my first cigarette,” Alex says distractedly, deftly grabbing a quarter wedge of sandwich from Kara’s plate._ _

__“What?!” Eliza exclaims from the kitchen._ _

__\------------------------------------------------_ _

__“Seriously? ‘Practical Magic’?” Alex asks incredulously. “I thought there was some secret witch movie showing going on, but no, we’re watching Sandra Bullock blowing candles alight.”_ _

__“Hey, I taught Sandy how to do that,” Cat says with a grin. She leans forward out of the circle of Kara’s arms to pull one of the thick, pillar candles closer to the edge. With a slow stream of air from her lips, the candle flickers to life and Kara preens behind her._ _

__“God, I love it when you do that,” she murmurs, pulling Cat back into her arms and burying her face in neck._ _

__Meanwhile, Alex sits across the living room with her mouth agape. “Sandra Bullock is a witch??”_ _

__“Lots of people are witches, darling,” Cat says lightly, curling into Kara deeper with every second. “Sandy and I were in the same spin class.”_ _

__\------------------------------------------------------_ _

__“Cat!” Alex hisses as she ducks into the woman’s alley kitchen. The blonde turns from her sink, drying her hands with a tea towel._ _

__“Yes, Alexandra, what’s the matter?”_ _

__“First of all, I know Kara told you to call me that to get on my nerves,” Alex huffs as she ducks behind Cat and tugs her over to the bar where there’s a clear view of the living room and front entryway. “Second, who is _that _?”___ _

____“Oh, that’s Lois’s little sister, dear,” Cat replies with a knowing grin. “Lucy. She’s an up and coming lawyer here in National City. When Lois mentioned she was in town, I insisted that she bring Lucy along.” Cat watches as a range of emotions passes over her lover’s older sister’s face. The sister that Kara adores more than life itself and that Cat has become very attached to as well over the past several months._ _ _ _

____“Is she, um…” Alex starts._ _ _ _

____Cat steps closer, slides her hand across Alex’s shoulders, “Lucy is single, Alex, and tends toward the dark, brooding, doctor type.” She pats her lightly on the head. “Oh and female, don’t want to forget that part,” she whispers, just before slipping out of the kitchen, crossing the room and drawing Lucy Lane into a tight hug._ _ _ _

____\-------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _

____A while later, Cat is swaying in the circle of Kara’s arms again, which has long ago become her favorite place to be. The oldies station is playing through the surround sound and they look on as Winn twirls Eliza around the small open area of the living room, the older woman laughing wildly at one of his antics. Katherine and Lois are at odds on opposite sides of the coffee table, playing cards held in their hands in front of them. Lois insists upon the unlit cigarette hanging from her lip, even though Cat won’t let her smoke in the apartment. Kara chuckles a bit when she sees Katherine leave her cards hovering as she fetches another small plate of snacks from the table and proceeds to nibble as Lois glares._ _ _ _

____They both look across the room at the same time, to see two silhouettes outlined in the front window of the shop. Lucy is settled against the window frame with a smirk and Alex has her hands flailing wildly, likely on one of her science rants that should never be brought up in front of dating prospects. Kara smiles and buries her nose in Cat’s hair. “God, was I such a dork when we first met?” she asks, laying her lips down upon the crook of her neck._ _ _ _

____“Completely,” Cat smirks, arching her neck at the expected bite. “But you’re so cute, I forgave you instantly.” She turns in the young woman’s arms and pulls, putting them on the makeshift dance floor right next to a giggling Winn and Eliza._ _ _ _

____“Thank you for inviting Eliza and Alex,” Kara murmurs into Cat’s ear. She places a kiss right below it again, relishing the sigh she always gets from that particular spot._ _ _ _

____“Your family is always, _always _welcome here, my love,” Cat says as she sways in her arms. “Always.”___ _ _ _

______\------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______The couches are full later on that night. All the candy is gone, whether by trick-or-treater or by Winn or Kara, they’re not sure exactly. Alex and Lucy are deep in conversation on one end of a couch which brings a smile to everyone’s faces, even Lois’._ _ _ _ _ _

______They’re surfing channels after their obligatory Halloween showings and Winn and Kara argue a bit over the channel flipping until the reporter wins and they settle on national news for a few minutes. Kara smiles widely when she sees her cousin gracing the screen, saving the day in Metropolis once again. “Boring,” Lois says lightly, but reaches over and punches Kara in the knee to show that she’s kidding._ _ _ _ _ _

______They watch on for a few minutes when Winn leans back and over, situating himself against Kara’s side like a leech. “You know, Kara,” he begins, his eyebrows waggling as he leans against her. “Some would say I’m pretty amazing behind a sewing machine…” he trails off, quickly sees that his point may not be getting across. “I’m just saying that as beautiful as you look in those lovely pastels that you frequent…” At that point, he stops, gets a murmured ‘mmmhummm’ from Katherine from across the couch._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kara makes an affronted face. Cat calms her with a whispered, “I love you no matter what you wear, darling.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jesus, can you two get any sappier?” Alex asks, slapping her palm to her face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Aww. I think it’s sweet,” Lucy pipes in, smiling widely._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s totally sweet,” Alex says quickly, staring at Lucy like there’s no one else in the room and getting a swift kick in the leg from her sister._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Like I was saying,” Winn interrupts loudly. “I just meant that if you ever wanted to try on the primary colors,” he emphasizes the giant flat screen to the paused image of Superman in flight, “I’m your guy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh…oh!,” Kara blurts. “You mean…me. Out there, uh…flying around saving people?” She flustered beyond words. “I mean, I’ve, uh…I’ve thought about it, but, no. No. That’s not for me.” She waves her hands as an extra measure. “I don’t think I’d be very good at that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’d be the most extraordinary hero this world has ever seen,” Cat whispers fiercely into Kara’s ear, wanting her lover to know how much she believes in her. “Kara. I will love you no matter what you do, but know this, if that’s the path you ever choose, I’m behind you one hundred percent.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kara pulls Cat into her lap, pulls her closer with tears in her eyes. “I love you, too. Thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And you’d totally look better in that suit, Kara, especially with Winn behind the design process,” Lois pipes in. “Honestly, how many times did I tell Clark to lose the red undies? Did he listen? Of course not…not until a chatty photographer came along…” she trails off, flailing an unlit cigarette in her right hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______\--------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, I spoke with the landlord today,” Kara says from the end of the row._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cat twirls from her spot in Greek mythology and rises to her feet. “He finally got back to you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kara takes a few short steps, but can’t help but let her happiness shine through. “He has no problem with our proposed plans, as long as the other tenant is ok with moving.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Cat walks slowly to the end of the aisle, slides her hands up and around the shoulders of her young lover. “She wants a guaranteed Christmas duet from you and Winn. Otherwise, she’s fair game for the move.” Cat smiles as she tugs Kara closer. Their plans for an expanded space are within reach now that her mother has agreed to switch apartments with Kara. They will put in a staircase and create a whole second floor to expand their home and neither one could be happier._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I wonder how Carter will react to a whole new space?” Kara asks, sensing their feline companion nearby. He pounces upon her shoulder quickly and whips his tail around her neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cat laughs. “Oh, I think he’ll adjust nicely.” They both turn as they hear a siren in the distance. “I think that may be your song, darling.” Cat smiles as she squeezes her arms tighter around Kara’s neck, feels the footsteps as Carter jumps off and up onto the nearest bookshelf._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kara cocks her head, listens, “I won’t be long, I promise.” She leans down to kiss her love. “I love you, Cat.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you too, Supergirl.”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> txnmcky on tumblr
> 
> Premise and ideas for this story inspired by the 1958 classic film, 'Bell Book and Candle'.


End file.
